Between You and Me
by WooWoo4511
Summary: As Rachel's Marriage starts to crumble, Olivia begins to doubt her relationship with Peter. Is 'forever' possible for Olivia and Peter? Sequel to "Can't Stand In Our Way"
1. Pop

**As with "Can't Stand In Our Way," this story starts out introducing the case, but Peter and Olivia do enter the picture.**

**This is a sequel, but if you haven't read the first story it should be fine. Though the first tells how Peter and Olivia got together :)**

**I do not own Fringe I just like using my fav characters to create fanfics that allow me to pretend to be a "writer." :P**

**All mistakes are mine.**

SHOCK Shoe Company

Friday

12:35pm

"Oh Danielle, I'm am so scared!"

"There is nothing to be scared of Gail. Fear is just an illusion."

"Did your therapist tell you that load of shit?"

Danielle shrugs.

"Whether you agree with that or not it still doesn't change the fact that there's nothing to be scared of." Danielle reaches out and gives her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But you know how I hate needles. Maybe I should just take my chances and skip all of this."

Danielle shakes her head. "No way Gail! We work at the company daycare center. We get sneezed and coughed on all day long. Oh and lets not forget the lovely snot that the children like to share with us. We NEED these flu shots."

Gail lets out a sigh of resignation.

"I know. You're right. Lets just get this over with."

Gail and Danielle walk into the conference room where the flu shots are being given and approach the first desk.

"Name please?" The lady at the desk ask.

Gail pushes Danielle slightly in front of her.

Danielle rolls her eyes.

"Danielle Messing."

"Do you have your paperwork with you?"

"Yes. Right here." Danielle answers and hands her paperwork over.

The lady looks it over before saying, "Alright Ms. Messing you may head over to station three."

On her way over to the station Danielle turns around and gives Gail a thumbs up.

"Name please?"

"Uh, Gail…Michaels."

"Do you have your paperwork Ms. Michaels?"

"Oh yes." Gail answers and tries to steady her hand as she hands the paperwork over.

"Uh Ms. Michael's you forgot to sign this last page."

"Oh jeez! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's perfectly fine. You know there's nothing to be scared of. It doesn't take more than a few seconds," The lady informs her while handing her a pen.

Gail just nods her head and quickly signs her name.

"Ok Ms. Michael's you can head over to station four."

Danielle, who is already done, walks over to Gail and tells her, "Nothing to it. I'll wait for you outside…Ok?"

"Sure," Gail replies.

* * *

Station Four

Gail finds herself standing at station four.

_Nothing to it. Over in a few seconds. Nothing to be scared of. _

"Here Ma'am have a seat." A man with a sweet smile tells her.

"My my, scared energy is just radiating off of you."

"Yeah I know. It's just I hate shots."

"You know you don't have to get a shot. I can give you the flu nasal spray vaccine."

"Really? That'd be great!" Gail excitedly tells him.

"Though I recommend the shot."

Gail lets out a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, I guess I'll go with the shot then. You are the expert on this kind of thing."

The man gives her another sweet smile.

"Could you lift your sleeve up a little?"

"Oh yeah."

The man swabs the area, stretches the skin between his thumb and forefinger, and says "Here we go."

Gail closes her eyes as she feels a slight pinch.

"All done."

"Really?" Gail says in disbelief as she watches the man cover the area with a little gauze and a band aid.

"Yep. That's it Ma'am."

"Wow, Danielle and the lady at the desk weren't lying. That wasn't bad at all. Certainly nothing to be scared of."

_Nothing yet._ The man chuckles.

"Now you do know to call your doctor or go to the ER if you experience any numbness, severe swelling, or difficulty breathing?"

"Oh I know. I read it's uncommon so I'm sure I'll be fine," Gail says.

The man just gives her another sweet smile.

_That's what you think. Just wait till your "flu shot" kicks in. _The man thinks to himself.

"Well, thank you!"

"No problem. Just doing my job Ma'am."

She waves and he watches her walk away with a satisfied grin.

* * *

Outside the Conference Room

"Danielle! You were right! That was a breeze. All I felt was a little pinch."

"See, I told you! You should know to trust me. Now lets grab some lunch before we have to return to the little monsters."

Gail laughs. "Hey at least it's naptime."

"Yeah for your kids. My infants don't have a set nap time."

"That's right! That's why I work in the older toddler room," Gail chuckles as they head for the cafeteria.

* * *

Gail's Apartment

2:05pm

Gail walks into her apartment and drops her coat and bag at the door while simultaneously kicking off her shoes.

"Ugh! I don't feel good." Gail grumbles as she plops on the couch.

_Thank goodness someone could cover for me at work. _

She thinks as she feels herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

5min Later

Gail shifts in her sleep.

"OOooooowwwwwww! What the hell?"

Gail tries to sit up but experiences more pain. She looks down at her arms and hands and notices large red blisters on them. She scrunches her face up when she realizes that some have popped leading to a yellow pus spreading on her skin.

"Ahhh, my arm feels like it's on fire. I need to get to my phone. Probably a reaction from that damn flu shot."

She puts her feet down on the ground and screams in pain.

_Just need to make it to the phone. How the hell am I going to dial with all these blisters on my hands. I'll figure it out later…I just need to get to the phone. _

Despite the pain Gail tries to make to it the phone, but with each movement there's more pain, more popping, and more burning.

_Oh god! What is happening?_ Gail thinks as she falls to the ground.

She puts her hands to her face…more pain, more popping, more burning.

Suddenly there's knocking at the door.

Gail tries to yell "Help," but all that comes out is "Mmmmpphhh." She can no longer form words.

More pain. More popping. More burning.

The knocking at the door stops…the door opens.

The last thing Gail sees is her mother's horrified look.

The last thing Gail hears is her mother's terrified screams.

The last thing Gail feels is…agony.

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

2:30pm

"Peter, will you stop that!" Olivia demands as she shakes her feet out of Peter's grasp and puts her book down.

"What?" He ask with his eyes still focused on the T.V.

"You're digging your fingers into my feet again."

Peter turns to look at Olivia.

"I don't get it. Sometimes I give you a massage and I'm rewarded with hearing your sighs and moans of pleasure. Yet other times, like now, all I get is your complaining and occasionally whacked." Peter rubs the back of his head as he remembers one of those times.

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Peter besides 'massaging' my feet what were you doing?"

"Watching T.V.," Peter answers.

"Now last night, what were you doing while giving me a massage?"

"Nothing…"

"There you have it," Olivia says simply.

"I still don't get it Liv."

"Peter when your concentration is on me your massages are wonderful, but when your focused on something else, such as the T.V., you forget what you're doing and the result is you painfully digging and digging and digging-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it now. I'm sorry. I'll stop. I just wish you would've told me that before. I've taken a lot of abuse over this." Peter rubs his side as he remembers another time.

Olivia laughs.

"I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me later," Peter says with a mischievous grin.

"Oh that reminds me. Rachel's coming to visit with Ella, so you won't be able to stay the night."

Peter gives Olivia an incredulous look.

"You can't be serious Liv. Your sister knows we're together and anyways she's an adult."

Olivia sighs. "I know that Peter, but still. It's only for a couple of nights."

"A COUPLE OF NIGHTS! You do realize that for the month we've been together that we haven't spent a night apart. You're either at my place or I'm at yours."

"Then you really shouldn't be complaining. We both have been spoiled," Olivia tells him.

"Exactly! That's why you should be concerned. Honey this could lead to the death of me!'

Olivia laughs.

"You're so dramatic. Look, it'll be hard for me too, but I'm sure we'll both survive."

Peter grabs Olivia's legs and pulls her onto his lap.

"Well sweetheart we've got a lot to do before your sister arrives if I'm to survive."

Olivia gives Peter a soft kiss on the lips before getting up and taking his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Just as they reach the door Olivia's cell phone goes off.

"Damn! Please don't let it be Broyles." Peter pleas to whatever possible higher being(s) there might be.

Olivia grabs her phone off of the coffee table.

"Dunham."

As Olivia listens she mouths to Peter that it is Broyles.

Peter groans.

"…Police have the other scenes cordoned off?…Ok…We'll head to the scene where the first call came from…Alright sir."

Olivia hangs up the phone.

"We've got a case."

"I figured as much. I'll call Walter while you get ready."

"Ok. Oh I better call Rachel and let her know-"

"That she needs to come at another time," Peter suggest with a hopeful smile.

"No, that I'm probably going to be home late."

Peter frowns.

"It's a couple of nights Peter. Think of it as a chance for you to bond more with Walter. You can play board games, bake goodies laced with LSD, and dance around the house naked. Oh and I think you should have a sleepover at the lab and spend some quality time with Gene. She's been giving me some not so nice "Moos" since we've gotten together."

"Ha Ha. Very funny Liv…"

"I thought so," Olivia laughs. "Now come on we have to get moving. There's at least a dozen scenes we have to investigate."

**I know it was short, but that's all for this chapter. I don't know how long this story will be. I have a feeling either about as long as the first or shorter. Eh I really have no clue. Anywhoooo...**

**Thanks soo much for reading!**


	2. Rough Night

**The response to chapter 1 has made me extremely happy! Thanks you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd, followed, and read so far :) Here's chapter 2!**

Gail Michaels' Apartment

3:25pm

Olivia shows her badge to the officer at the door.

"Go on ahead Agent Dunham," the officer tells her.

Walter and Peter are in the process of following when the officer blocks their path.

"Badges."

"It's alright officer. They're with me." Olivia informs him.

The officer steps aside.

Peter walks over to Olivia and whispers, "Dunham it's really time you got me a badge."

"Oh me too Agent Dunham!" Walter chimes in, having overheard Peter.

"Give up Peter. It's not going to happen."

"Why? Scared you won't be in charge anymore Dunham? Scared you won't be able to keep me under control if I got my own badge, gun, and SUV?" He teases.

Olivia is about to retort when an officer approaches.

"Hi, you must be Agent Dunham. I'm officer Alicia Buchanan."

Officer Buchanan extends her hand for Olivia to shake.

"Hi."

Peter elbows Olivia.

"This is my partner Peter Bishop."

Peter gives Olivia a satisfied grin and shakes the officer's hand.

"And this is Dr. Walter Bishop."

"How do you do?" Walter cordially ask with a bow of his head.

Peter coughs in an effort not to laugh.

"I'm fine, it's nice to meet you both."

"What do we have here officer?" Olivia ask, wanting to get down to business.

"Honestly we're not completely sure. Dispatch received a call around 2:30pm from Annette Michaels saying that her daughter was dying. When the first responders arrived all they found were the skeletal remains of her daughter, Gail Michaels."

"What time did they arrive?" Olivia ask.

"2:55pm."

"So within a twenty five minute period Gail Michaels went from being alive to nothing but bones?" Peter ask.

"I know it's hard to believe…" Officer Buchanan says.

"Oh no, it's not hard to believe I just wanted to make sure I had the information correct."

Officer Buchanan looks at all three of the people in front of her and realizes none of them are shocked by what she has said.

"I'd like to see the body…well what's left of it," Walter says.

"Uh sure. This way."

Olivia, Walter, and Peter follow the officer into the living room where they find the skeletal remains of Gail Michaels in front of the living room couch.

"Look, the body is positioned as if she was trying to crawl somewhere. Notice the outstretched right arm and the partially bent left leg."

Walter gets down on his knees to investigate the body up close.

"Where is Annette Michaels?" Olivia ask.

"We have an officer sitting with her in the kitchen." Officer Buchanan answers.

"Well, were going to need to talk to her."

"Ok. Follow me."

* * *

Apartment Kitchen

Olivia excuses the officer currently sitting with Annette Michaels and takes his seat. Peter takes a seat next to Olivia.

Olivia notices the dozens of used tissues on the table and Annette Michaels' bandaged right hand. She softly says "Ms. Michaels…"

Annette Michaels slowly lifts her head up from her hands.

Olivia can tell she's only recently stopped crying.

"Hi, Ms. Michaels I'm Agent Dunham and this is my partner Peter Bishop. We're here to find out what happened to your daughter. Now I know this is going to be difficult, but could you please tell us what happened when you arrived at the apartment?"

Annette Michaels takes several deep breaths and blinks back several tears.

In a shaky voice she tells them what happened.

"I got a call from one of Gail's coworkers and friend, Danielle, who told me that Gail had gone home sick. She thought I'd want to know so that I could check on her since Gail lives alone."

Olivia nods for her to continue.

"I decided to stop by. I knocked on her door and heard some muffled noises. I just assumed that Gail had said 'Come in,' so I opened the door…and that's when I saw her…" Annette Michaels face takes on a horrifying look as she relives seeing her daughter and she breaks down in tears.

"It was absolutely horrible," she says between sobs.

"She was covered in these large red bumps and some kind of yellow liquid on her arms and face. God it was awful!"

"Was she able to say anything to you?" Peter ask.

"I don't know. I mean I froze and all I could do was scream. My baby girl was dissolving in front of my eyes."

"Dissolving?" Olivia questions with raised eyebrows.

"That's the only way I can describe it. I couldn't do anything. It was like something was eating away at her. I called 911, but by the time they came it was too late…she was gone."

Annette Michaels shakes her head.

"I did try to reach out to her, but one of the bumps popped and I got some of the yellow liquid on my hand," She holds up her bandaged hand. "It burned like hell! I quickly went to the bathroom sink and rinsed my hand. I guess I got it off in time because only the tips of my finger and parts of my palm were damaged."

"We're going to need Walter to look at that." Peter says to Olivia.

"I know," Olivia agrees before returning her attention to Annette Michaels.

"Ms. Michaels does Gail have any enemies? Is there anyone who has threatened her or would want to harm her?"

"Oh god! You think someone DID this to her on PURPOSE?"

"We're not sure, but we have to investigate all avenues," Olivia tells her.

"We're going to need the names of all of Gail's friends or any associates you can think of. I'll have an officer take the names down. Thank you for talking to us Ms. Michaels."

"You'll keep me informed as to what's going on with the investigation?"

"Of course," Olivia says as her and Peter get up from the kitchen table.

Olivia looks at Peter, "Time to have a look around the apartment."

* * *

SUV

"Just have to meet up with Charlie at the last scene and that should be it for tonight." Olivia says more to motivate herself than to anyone else.

"I don't know what's more disturbing…what's actually going on in this case or the fact that I'm so desensitized that nothing about this case even remotely shocks me."

Olivia gives a tired laugh, "Yeah I know what you mean. We definitely don't have a normal job and I'm pretty sure we're not normal people because we do this job."

"Being normal's overrated anyway," Peter says as they pull up to their destination.

* * *

Harper's Convenience Store

10:00pm

"Well, this is the scene where the last call came from," Olivia says as they all get out of the car.

"Really? This place again?" Peter ask incredulously.

"Again?" Walter questions as he looks around. "Oh yeah! This was one of the places hit with parlithium over a month ago. Seems this store's becoming more of an INconvenience for people," Walter says with a chuckle.

"Good one Walter." Peters says dryly.

"Hey Livvy, Dr. Bishop, Peter."

"Hi Charlie. What's the situation here?" Olivia ask.

"Well we've got two skeletal remains in the main part of the store. The one man, Joakim Hunter, was the afflicted victim, but according to witnesses our other victim, Chas Dunning, died of the same thing after trying to be a good Samaritan and help Mr. Hunter. So whatever is causing these deaths can definitely spread via contact while it's potent."

Olivia and Peter exchange knowing looks.

"That makes sense considering what happened to Annette Michaels told us earlier. At least we know what ever it is can be diluted by water if one acts immediately." Olivia surmises.

They all start to walk towards the store.

"Walter do you have any clues as to what is causing these deaths?"

Walter slowly shakes his head.

"I do not know Agent Dunham. None of the scenes provided evidence that would even hint at what could be causing these deaths. It's a fascinating mystery," he says as he enters the store.

"Yeah, a fascinating mystery that has left eleven dead and who knows how many more are yet to come." Olivia says solemnly.

* * *

Outside Walter and Peter's House

12:15am

"Goodnight Agent Dunham," Walter yells as he enters the house.

"Goodnight Walter," Olivia yells back.

Peter looks at Olivia with a cocky grin.

"You're gonna have to literally kick me out of this car Dunham if you want to get rid of me," Peter tells her.

"Um I would wipe that grin off your face considering that we both know I could easily kick our ass out of this car," Olivia says with a grin of her own.

Peter chuckles, "Well, I have to admit you are right about that."

Peter suddenly gets serious, "I'm not too sure that I'll be able to sleep tonight Liv. I'm going to miss holding you in my arms."

Olivia gently places her hands on his face and brings him to her, melding their lips together in a long languid kiss.

Peter tries to deepen the kiss, but Olivia pulls away.

_If I don't leave now…I'll never be able to and Rachel's waiting for me at home. _

"I'll see you tomorrow Peter."

Peter frowns, "Alright Liv."

He reluctantly gets out of the car, but before closing the door he bends down, looks Olivia in her eyes and says, "I love you."

Olivia gives him a soft smile, "I love you too, Peter."

With that Peter closes the door, steps back, and watches Olivia drive off.

_Damn it's going to be a rough night. _

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia walks into an apartment that is completely dark except for a little light coming out of the cracked guest room door.

Olivia quietly walks over to the door and peeks in.

_Jeez Rachel…you're the reason I felt I had to leave Peter and you're not even freakin' awake! _

Olivia walks into the room and straight over to the pack and play to see her sleeping niece Ella.

_You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. _

Olivia leans over and places a soft kiss on Ella's forehead. The baby crinkles her face slightly before relaxing again.

Olivia turns around and can't help but giggle at her sister who must've fell asleep while reading a book. Her right hand is still holding the bottom of the book, but has lost the strength to hold the book up so it is now resting on Rachel's face.

Olivia carefully removes the book and places it on the nightstand.

She covers her sister up, places a kiss on her forehead, and turns the lights out as she leaves the room.

* * *

Olivia's Bedroom

_Damn you Peter! _

Olivia thinks as she looks at the clock and realizes she's been tossing and turning in bed for over two hours.

_Ugh! I only have a few hours till I have to get ready for work. I told Peter we've been spoiled this past month. _

Olivia lies awake in bed for another twenty minutes before she gets an idea.

She changes out of her sweatpants and tank top and goes over to the laundry basket where she finds one of Peter's shirts. She holds in up to her nose and breathes in the scent that is uniquely Peter. She quickly puts the shirt on, gets into bed, and rolls over onto what has becomes 'Peter's side' of the bed and buries her face in his pillow.

_This is as good as it's going to get for now. _

Just this little bit of Peter helps Olivia feel comforted and she slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Harvard Lab

Saturday

8am

"Gooooood Morning Astro!" Walter exclaims as walks into the lab.

"Good morning Walter and Pe-…ahahahahahaha…"

Peter glares at Astrid. "What exactly is so funny?"

"Nothing. What I mean is…I um…Peter you look a MESS." Astrid informs him.

"Rough night?" She teases. "I mean your usually perfectly coiffed hair is an unruly curly mess. Which is actually kind of cute."

Peter groans and rubs his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Everyone has a bad night every now and then As-Trid."

"Ommooooooooooo."

"Thank you for having my back Gene."

Walter and Astrid just shake their hands.

"Now can we get to work. We need to figure some of this shit out so we can close this damn case!"

Astrid leans over towards Walter and whispers,

"My! My! My! And he's grumpy too…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Peter shouts.

* * *

Lab

10:35pm

"Why good morning Agent Dunham!" Walter excitedly says as Olivia enters the lab.

"Hi Walter…Astrid."

"Hey Olivia," Astrid responds, "You look a whole lot better than Peter…"

"Wha-" is all Olivia can get out before she burst into laughter at Peter's appearance and the look on his face.

His eyes look tired, his mouth is set in a frown, his clothes are disheveled, and his hair is a mess of unruly curls.

"Rough night?" Olivia ask with raised eyebrows.

"Will everyone stop asking me that! Especially YOU Olivia!" He says while pointing a finger at her.

"Ok. Ok." Olivia says with her hands up in a gesture of meaning no harm. She puts a load of case files down, takes off her coat and jacket, and heads over to Walter and Astrid.

_Taking the jacket off…Revealing an unusually fitted shirt. Damn I can so clearly see the curves of her breast. She probably did this on purpose… _

"…so you haven't found any sort of residue on the bones?" Olivia ask Walter.

"None at all and as I said before there was nothing at the crime scenes."

"Damn."

"I've been trying to look up chemicals and drugs that could cause the symptoms experienced by the victims before their deaths, but so far nothing." Astrid tells her.

"Well, keep looking. I'll be in the office going through the case files of our victims," Olivia says before grabbing her files and walking past Peter to the office.

Peter can't help, but check out her ass as she walks by.

_It's going to be a looong day… _

* * *

Lab

11:15pm

_I've tried my best, but I can't take much more._

Peter thinks as he watches Olivia unknowingly chewing on her bottom lip before releasing it and slowly (at least in Peter's mind) running her tongue along it.

"Walter I'll be right back. There's something in the supply room I want to get."

"Ok son."

Peter tries to casually walk over to the office.

Walter and Astrid exchange knowing looks.

Peter knocks on the door before opening it.

Olivia immediately looks up at him with a smile.

"Hey Peter! What's up?"

_Did she really just ask that? _

"Um I need your help in gathering some things from the supply room."

"Oh ok," Olivia says as she removes her glasses and places them and the open case file on the desk.

* * *

Supply Room

Olivia walks in first followed closely by Peter.

"So what do you need in here?" Olivia ask as she turns around to face him.

"You sweetheart," Peter answers with his classic grin.

He places his hands on her hips and backs her up against a side wall.

Olivia can feel his hardness through his pants and knows what he has in mind.

"Peter we can't do this here!" She chastises him.

"Wanna bet?" he ask before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Olivia tries not to give into the kiss, but with little effort or success. She can't resist eagerly letting his tongue into her mouth.

Both release deep moans when their tongues come into contact.

Peter's hands travel to the front of Olivia's blouse where he deftly undoes the buttons.

Olivia lets Peter push the garment off of her shoulders and down her arms to the floor.

After breaking away from their kiss for much needed oxygen, Olivia pushes Peter's shirts up and he helps her take them off and drop them on the floor. Olivia's bra quickly follows.

Peter bends down and ravishes both of her breasts.

Olivia leans her head against the wall holding Peter to her breasts.

Not really meaning it and certainly knowing it's not going to change anything, but feeling the need to say it anyways…

Olivia grabs Peter to get him to look at her.

His eyes are dark with desire.

"Peter," she starts breathlessly, "We really should stop. We're supposed to be working, this is unprofes-sional," her voices hitches as Peter's tongue grazes her nipple, "We don't have time for this…"

Peter's response is to undo Olivia's pants, slide his hand inside and tease her through her panties.

"Ah" Olivia gasp at the contact.

As he applies more pressure he ask, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Nuh uh" Olivia softly answers with her head leaning back and her eyes closed.

Peter chuckles and removes his hand.

Olivia groans her displeasure.

"Patience sweetheart…you're right we are supposed to be working and don't have a lot of time, but I really really need you Liv!"

Olivia responds to him by pulling her pants/panties down and helping him do the same.

She removes one foot from her pants/panties that are gathered at her ankles and wraps her leg around Peter.

Peter looks deep into Olivia's eyes as he buries himself inside her in one hard thrust.

He quickly kisses her to muffle her screams.

Peter hold Olivia's leg tight around his hip as he aggressively makes love to her.

It's not long before Peter can feel Olivia's inner muscles convulsing around him. He's barely holding on himself.

Peter puts his hand between their bodies and rubs Olivia's clit with his fingers in fast circles sending her over the edge.

Olivia bites down hard on Peter's shoulder to keep her from crying out.

Peter thrust into her a few more times before burying his face in Olivia's neck as he experiences his own release.

Olivia lays her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Oh god Liv, I missed you so much last night. I didn't get any sleep."

"I had a rough night too Peter…"

Peter lifts his head up and gives her an incredulous look.

"Well, obviously I'm extremely whipped because one night without you and I come in here looking like a joke. You on the other hand come in looking beautiful and refreshed."

Olivia chuckles.

"I did eventually get some sleep…"

"I know you did."

"But it took me hours and I had to sleep in one of your shirts and bury my face in what has become your pillow."

"Aw sweetheart," Peter says before places several gentle kisses on Olivia's lips.

"Peter, as much as this was wonderful, we better get back to the lab."

"You're right and we need to take some things back with us so that Walter and Astrid don't get suspicious."

Olivia nods her head in agreement as they both start to get dressed.

Peter suddenly stops in the middle of getting dressed.

"Liv, I love you and I obviously don't do so well with out you. And considering we both had miserable nights and hate to be apart for too long in general…" Peter pauses.

Olivia looks at him curiously as she finishes buttoning her shirt.

"I think we should move in together."

Olivia goes wide-eyed.

_What the hell? One night apart and he wants to live together? This will not work out. _

Peter looks at her expectantly.

"Uh Peter this is something we really need to sit down and seriously discuss. Now's not that time," Olivia tries to say with a steady voice.

Peter shows a hint of disappointment before saying "Alright Liv, but don't think this is something I'm going to forget about.

_Lucky me._

* * *

Lab

Walter and Astrid fight to keep straight faces as Olivia and Peter re-enter the lab.

Walter whispers to Astrid, "Yeah, I'm sure it took them an hour to grab those necessary items."

Astrid lets out a giggle.

They both watch as Peter sets a Swiffer sweeper down against a counter and Olivia sets down the disposable sweeper cloths on the counter.

"You guys were gone a long time," Astrid comments.

"Yeah well…" Peter starts.

"We got into an argument over whether to bring the Swiffer sweeper or the Swiffer wetjet back. As always Peter gave into me and I won," Olivia says smiling at Peter.

"Well at least you both look happy now," Walter says.

'_As always Peter gave into me'? Very funny Liv, but Oh she'll like this. _

Peter grins.

"Well, I really enjoy giving into Olivia when she begs," Peter looks at Olivia who is shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "Today she was so happy when I gave her what she wanted that she struggled to refrain from screaming my name. She didn't want to disrupt your work," Peter tells Walter and Astrid.

Not missing the sexual innuendo Olivia responds, "Yeah, but sometimes I like to take over the giving and surprise Peter. I don't do it often though because my surprises are so unexpected and overwhelming that they leave Peter weak and whimpering. It's quite awhile before he recovers from these surprises."

Walter and Astrid fight to hide their amusement.

"I'll be in the office," Olivia announces.

Peter watches Olivia walk into the office and notices the devilish grin she gives him before closing the door.

Peter instantly remembers a conversation he once had with Olivia.:

'_If you don't behave I'll get you back' _he recalls her saying and he remembers responding with _'Oh I believe it now that I know how aggressive you can be.' _

Peter thinks about what he was referring too and hits his head with his hand.

_Fuck. I'm in trouble._

**Thanks soo much for reading :) You guys really motivate me to get through each day! Hopefully Chap 3 will be up soon.**


	3. When It's Not Enough

**Here's Chap 3 :) I'm a huge Packers fan, but congrats to any Ravens fans on here...I was hoping they would beat those 49ers!**

Lab

Saturday

4pm

"Well guys I found something that ten of our victims have in common…"

Walter, Astrid, and Peter look at Olivia expectantly.

"SHOCK." Olivia tells them as she places all the victims' files on a counter near Peter and Astrid.

Peter gives Olivia a look of confusion. "SHOCK?"

"Yes, it's a shoe company."

Astrid nods her head, "Yeah I've heard of it, but can't remember where I heard about it."

"I'm assuming the only victim who didn't work at the company was the good Samaritan at Harper's," Peter says.

"That's right."

"Did they all work in the same department?" Astrid ask.

"Um no," Olivia answers as she looks through the files again, "A few worked in Marketing. A few in Research & Development. A couple in the legal department. Two in IT and one in the company daycare."

"Company daycare?" Peter questions. "That one seems a bit out of place in comparison to how the other victims' jobs tied right into the company's inner workings. A daycare worker does not fit into those workings."

Olivia thinks it over.

"You know you're right. It does seem out of place." Olivia says in agreement with Peter.

Walter walks over to where the others are standing.

"What do you know about this company Agent Dunham?" Walter ask.

"Well, it's a rather new company. It's only been around since 2010. The president of the company is 39yr old Chad Davis who is a native of this area-"

"Ah," Astrid interrupts, "I remember where I head about them. It was while I was watching the news. A segment was done on SHOCK and child labor."

Olivia nods her head.

"A global organization in the fight against child labor known as SaveChildhood accused the company of using child labor in India to produce its products."

"I don't remember hearing anything further on the topic." Astrid says.

"Well, there was no solid evidence to back up what SaveChildhood was stating. So, the media's twenty-five second attention span was used up and the story apparently just died out."

"I guess that means you and I will be paying a visit to SHOCK on Monday," Peter says to Olivia.

"Yep, first thing. As for right now we can all head home since we're at a standstill and there has been no forensic evidence we will resume all of this on Monday. SHOCK is are only lead right. Hopefully it will be a big one. If something does come up before Monday I will call you."

Walter and Astrid nod before getting started in cleaning up the equipment.

"Looks like you'll have all evening to spend with Rachel." Peter says as Olivia gets her coat on.

"Yeah and hopefully most of tomorrow. It all depends on what time she's leaving."

"Oh. Well, Liv have you given anymore thought to us moving in together? It would be nice if we could get together at some point this weekend to talk about it."

"Peter I'm not ready for that…so there's no point in talking about it," She tells him.

"I think your wrong Liv. It's something we need to discuss."

_I need this subject to change A.S.A.P. _

"Hey I was thinking…that if Rachel doesn't mind. You could come over tomorrow and meet Ella."

Peter decides to let the issue of moving in together go for now.

"I hope she doesn't mind. I would love to meet Ella in person after seeing all of those pictures you have of her and also because of the way you talk about her…ALL the time."

"I know I do," Olivia giggles, "She's so perfect. You'll just love her."

"I'm sure I will. And of course I know she'll love me because…I mean…how can you not?" Peter says with a grin.

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Son are we leaving soon?" Walter ask.

"Yeah Walter. Just hold on one sec."

Peter wraps his arms around Olivia's waist while she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"I'm sure you will and even if I don't see you during the day…Rachel will be leaving tomorrow so we'll have all night," Olivia tells him.

Peter's eyes darken at the thought.

"Besides you're in HUGE trouble for earlier."

"Shit." Peter says remembering that devilish grin she gave him earlier.

Olivia laughs.

"I love you Bishop."

"I love you too Dunham," Peter tells her before kissing her long and hard.

"Son I'm hungry," Walter complains.

"Walter, be patient," Astrid admonishes.

"Alright Walter,"

Peter sighs and takes Olivia's hand as they all leave the lab.

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

5:45pm

"LIV!" Rachel shouts when Olivia walks through the door.

"Hey Rach," Olivia says, "I'm so sorry I missed you last night and this morning-"

"It's fine Olivia," Rachel interrupts, "I understand. Besides it looks like you brought dinner and food placates EVERYTHING!"

* * *

After Dinner

Olivia stares down at Ella in wonder as she cradles the little girl in her arms.

"She's gotten so big since the last time I saw."

"So has her mouth," Rachel chuckles.

Olivia playfully shoves her sister.

"It must be you because she's perfectly peaceful with me."

"Liv, it's a known fact that children always behave better for others than for their own parents…even at this age."

Olivia smiles.

"So how's Greg?"

"Um he's fine," Rachel replies. The cheerfulness that had filled her voice seconds ago, gone.

Olivia furrows her eyebrows. "Something wrong Rachel?"

Rachel looks down at Ella who is still in Olivia's arms.

"Greg and I have decided to separate."

"What!? When did this happen?" Olivia ask unbelieving of what she's just heard.

Rachel gives an uncomfortable shrug, "Two weeks ago."

"I talked to you just last week and you said everything was fine," Olivia says with hint of anger in her voice.

_All this time I could've been there for her…She's been dealing with this all alone._

_All Alone…_

As the last thought crosses her mind, Olivia feels her anger subside.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm your sister. You should've told me," Olivia says softly.

Rachel continues to stare at Ella.

"Well, it's not the kind of thing you tell someone over the phone. Plus, at the time, it was hard to believe that it came to this."

"How…did it…come to this?" Olivia ask. "I visited you a little over a month ago. I remember feeling envious when Greg was saying goodbye to you…He said he loved you…love…" She says more to herself in an effort to comprehend what her sister has told her.

Tears start to well up in Rachel's eyes.

"Oh god Rach…I'm so sorry," Olivia wraps her arm around her sister.

"Love isn't always enough Liv," Rachel sadly tells her as she rest her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Greg and I have been having a lot of ups and downs. Lately there's been more downs. We found ourselves fighting over petty things and spending more and more time apart," Rachel pauses for a moment, "I think Greg and I really rushed things. We weren't ready for all of this. Our relationship was perfectly fine as it was, but then I got pregnant, we got married…seemed like a fairy tale for a few seconds, but then reality quickly set in. Marriage is a lot of work Liv. We took too many big steps before we were ready."

"So, you regret…all of it?" Olivia curiously ask.

Rachel lifts her head up to look at her sister.

"On no I don't regret having Ella…not at all! I could never regret having her. Do I wish Greg and I had waited? Yes. Do I regret getting married? Yes, because we thought we had to after I found out I was pregnant and who doesn't think everything will work out when you're in love?"

Olivia turns her attention to Ella.

"What about Ella?" Olivia ask softly, holding the baby girl closer to her.

"Both Greg and I will be in Ella's life. She'll always have her mom and dad." Rachel tells Olivia confidently.

"Yeah, separately." Olivia can't help but say.

"Liv, I'd rather have Ella grow up in two happy homes, than in one miserable home. Greg and I are working to make sure things are the best they can be for Ella."

"Is divorce the next step?"

Rachel reaches out to take Ella from Olivia.

"I can't really answer that right now. I'm just trying to take each day one at a time."

Rachel suddenly stands up. "I'm going to put Ella to bed and I think I'm going to lay down too."

"Ok," Olivia says and watches her sister head for the guest room.

"Wait. Rachel?"

"huh?"

"Do you still love Greg?"

"Yeah Liv, I do."

_But it wasn't enough…_

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

Sunday

9:10am

"It's nice that we could have breakfast together this morning," Rachel says as she helps dry what little dishes there are.

"Yeah. Look Rachel did you want to stay with me? You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks Liv, but it's not necessary," Rachel tells her. "Greg and I are putting the house up for sale and I've already found a few apartments that I like in the same area."

"Where's Greg living right now?" Olivia curiously ask.

"With his brother for now. Listen Liv I know you're worried about Ella and I, but we're going to be fine. I wasn't lying Liv when I said Greg and I are going to be working together. Ironically we get along better now. More proof that we should've stayed as we were."

Olivia simply nods her head.

"What time are you planning on leaving today?" She ask.

"Would it be ok if Ella and I leave tomorrow morning instead? If not, it's ok."

_Peter's not going to like this. _

"Yeah. Of course."

"Thanks Liv! I really want to get some shopping in this morning…" Rachel says with a raise of her eyebrows.

Olivia ignores her.

"You know what? I have the best sister in the WORLD! You do everything for me. Sometimes I don't even have to ask!" Rachel exclaims.

"Stop sucking up Rachel. I'll go shopping with you," Olivia says grudgingly.

"YES! Just think you can do a little shopping for Ella, keyword being LITTLE and I can do some shopping for you!"

"Ugh! I hate when you shop for me." Olivia complains.

_Not looking forward to shopping, but at least Rachel is in better spirits this morning. _

* * *

Mall: Food Court

Afternoon

"Liv you just wasted a helluva lotta money on all these clothes for Ella. I said you could shop 'a little' for her not buy her fifteen outfits that she'll outgrow by next week!" Rachel says clearly frustrated with her sister.

Olivia laughs.

"Hey I let you buy some clothes for me that I'll probably never wear. It's actually your fault that you left me unattended in Carter's."

Rachel frowns.

"Whatever. Anyways you told me you wore one of the outfits I put together for you to your birthday party and you said it left a certain someone speechless…"

Olivia rolls her eyes before a slight smile appears on her face.

"Speaking of that someone…is it ok if he comes over? He's been wanting to meet this little baby I'm always talking about," Olivia says as she tickles Ella under her chin in the stroller earning her a lop-sided grin."

"Of course! Besides I've been meaning to ask him some questions…" Rachel says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You better not!" Olivia warns remembering a time when Rachel questioned the virility of a guy she had been dating.

"Calm down. I'm joking. I only embarrassed you like that one time."

"Yeah, but you left that poor guy with a complex," Olivia tells her.

Rachel laughs.

"Oh shut up and call Peter."

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

Early Evening

Knock…Knock…Knock

"Go get the door Liv," Rachel says excitedly as she pauses the movie they had been watching.

Olivia shakes her head.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _

Olivia opens the door.

"Hi Peter."

"Hey sweetheart," Peter says and leans down to kiss Olivia. Olivia turns her head so the he kisses her on the cheek.

Peter looks at her with amusement before stepping inside to hang up his coat.

_She's been weird about her sister seeing us together. I don't know what's going on with her._ Peter thinks.

"Peter this is my sister Rachel. I know you guys met a couple of times before."

"Stop making this so formal Sweet-Heart," Rachel teases.

Olivia glares at her sister.

Peter chuckles, "Nice to see you again Rachel. Now where's this Ella I've heard so much about?"

Rachel hops up. "I'll go get her."

Peter takes a seat in one of the chairs and pulls Olivia onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"How can you hold a baby if I'm sitting on your lap?" Olivia questions.

"Oh I'll figure something out. Your sister seems pretty cool."

"Well, before you become a fan, I have to tell you that she's staying one more night."

Peter groans, "Forget what I said your sister's annoying."

Olivia laughs.

"Here's Ella!" Rachel calls from across the room.

Olivia quickly moves off of Peter's lap and sits on the couch.

Rachel hands Ella over to Peter before joining her sister on the couch.

Peter smiles down at the baby girl.

"Well you definitely weren't lying Liv…she is absolutely beautiful."

Ella stares back at Peter.

"Hi Ella, I'm your Uncle Peter," He tells her before placing a kiss on Ella's forehead.

Ella makes some odd gurgling noises.

"Wow, she loves you already," Rachel chuckles.

Peter gives Olivia a cocky grin.

"So Peter, trying to get details about how you and my sister are doing from Olivia is like pulling teeth! Why don't you fill me in on how you guys are doing?"

"Great," Peter says with his focus still on Ella, "I'm actually trying to talk your sister into moving in together."

Olivia inwardly groans.

_Great now Rachel will throw in her two cents and it'll be two against one. _

"Ooohhhhhh," Rachel says.

"So far she doesn't seem to be interested in the idea."

"Why not Liv?"

_Just as I predicted… _

"Cuh uh uh Cu-uh cuh uh," Olivia does her best impression of a coughing attack, "I need a drink of water. I'll be right back."

* * *

_Oh thank goodness the topic of conversation has changed. _Olivia thinks when she returns from "getting a drink."

"Ella look a lot like you Rachel."

Rachel smiles, "Thanks Peter. She has a mouth like mine too!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Peter questions with a smile.

"Depends what kind of mood princess Ella is in."

"If Liv and I have kids I hope they look like her, but have my personality, because I have a great sense of humor. Liv's not all that funny."

Rachel starts to laugh and Peter quickly joins in.

_Moving in? Kids? What? Did he forget about the marriage proposal? _Olivia thinks Sarcastically. _We just started dating. _

'_I think Greg and I really rushed things.'_ She remembers her sister saying.

_I don't want Peter and I to end up like Rachel and Greg. I love Peter, but is love enough to ensure our future together…is it? _

"…Liv are you ok?" Rachel ask breaking into Olivia's thoughts.

"Oh yeah…what were you saying?"

"I was telling Peter about your ridiculous spending on Ella."

Olivia fakes a laugh.

"Um Rachel, I think princess Ella just left me a gift." Peter says while scrunching up his nose.

Rachel giggles and stands up to get Ella.

"Come here my smelly one," She says as Peter hands her over. "We'll be back in a minute."

Olivia watches for Rachel to disappear into the guest room before turning her attention to Peter.

"Peter can you quit with the 'moving in' talk and the sudden 'kids' talk. Especially in front of Rachel," Olivia says sternly.

Peter gives her a questioning look.

"Why? Why are you so uptight around your sister? Is giving you a hug before I leave out of the question," He says sarcastically.

Olivia releases a frustrated sigh.

"There's things you don't know about Peter. Rachel's going through a lot right now and deep down your ridiculous talk is probably making her uncomfortable.

Peter lets out a humorless laugh.

"Tell the truth Liv. The only one uncomfortable is you!" Peter tells her.

"Figures you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe if you were open with me I'd have a better understanding."

"I'm not talking to you about," she looks back at the guest room and whispers, "My sister's personal problems."

"I'm not talking about Rachel. I'm talking about you! God you're frustrating Liv. I, obviously naively, thought that by now after being such close friends and now in love that you would feel comfortable enough to let me know how you feel. You shouldn't be this guarded with me Olivia. How do you expect us to have a lasting relationship when you don't communicate with me?"

"I don't." Olivia freezes.

_Shit. _

"Peter-"

"Well, that explains enough. That's something I can easily understand," Peter bitterly interrupts.

"Bye Olivia."

"Peter…I didn't mean that the way you think…" Olivia rushes to say.

Peter ignores her, grabs his coat, and leaves.

* * *

"Well Ella tell them. Say I'm all fresh again!" Rachel says cheerily before noticing Olivia is alone.

"Where'd Peter go?" she curiously ask.

Olivia quickly wipes at her eyes.

"Um he had to leave…something to do with his father," she lies.

_This is great! Now I'M lying to my sister._

"Oh," Rachel says as she sits back down on the couch.

"I didn't know you and Peter were that serious."

"We're not." Olivia states.

_At least not anymore… _

**That's the end of Chap 3! Thanks soo much for reading :)**


	4. Long Shot

Outside Olivia's Apartment

Monday

7:30am

Olivia gives Ella a few more kisses before Rachel puts the baby girl in the backseat. Once Rachel has Ella situated she turns around to face Olivia and embraces her in a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything Liv!"

"No problem. If you need anything and I mean ANYTHING please call me."

Rachel pulls back from Olivia and smiles.

"I mean it Rachel!"

"I will. Just don't worry."

"I'll try not to, but remember if you want to stay-"

Rachel shakes her head, "I already have a few apartments in mind. In fact when I pick one I'll be calling you to help me move in."

Olivia walks with Rachel over to the driver's side of the car.

"Call me when you get home." Olivia says.

"I will." Rachel hugs Olivia one more time before getting into the car.

"Have a safe trip and no speeding!" Olivia tells her.

Rachel laughs. "Liv you're the one with the lead foot."

Olivia smiles at her sister and moves out of the way onto the sidewalk.

"Bye!" Rachel calls out as she pulls off.

Olivia waves her goodbye.

_Ugh! I am not looking forward to the rest of the day._ Olivia thinks as she heads for her car.

_How am I going to face Peter? Last night was awful. I was only trying to make it so that our relationship wouldn't end, but all I did was manage to fuck everything up. _

Olivia gets into her car and starts it up.

_I'll just do what I can to make sure Peter and I have little contact. I'm positive I'm the last person he wants to see right now. _

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

8:15am

"Hey Livvy! How are ya?"

"Charlie! You're just the person I was looking for." Olivia says with relief.

"Really? What do you need?"

"I need you to help me interview workers at the shoe company."

_Please say you'll do it! _

Charlie looks at Olivia puzzled.

"Doesn't Bishop usually help you with this sort of thing?" He ask.

"Um yeah…but um, Walter's having one of those days where he needs Peter to help keep him somewhat sane."

_Lie. _

"Oh ok, just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the car." Charlie says before heading off.

Olivia lets out a sigh of relief and pulls out her phone.

_Now to call Astrid. _

* * *

Harvard Lab

Astrid is working at her computer when her cell phone rings. She quickly answers it when she sees who it is.

"Hey Olivia. What's up?"

At the sound of Olivia's name Peter's ears perk up.

"Charlie?" He hears Astrid question. "Is something wrong?…Well, ok… Bye."

Astrid walks over to Walter and Peter.

"Peter that was Olivia on the phone…"

"Oh?" Peter says.

"She said Charlie's going to go with her to do the interviews at SHOCK…" Astrid watches Peter closely, waiting for his reaction and is immediately curious when his face sets into a frown.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me. Really Liv? Avoiding me? _

Realizing Astrid and Walter are watching him he shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, maybe he has some insight that I don't."

Astrid, curious about what is going on with Olivia and Peter ask, "How was your visit with Olivia's sister and niece?"

Peter shrugs again.

"Rachel is really nice. She's very funny and has a bubbly personality that makes her easy to be around."

Peter can't help, but light up when he thinks of Olivia's niece.

"Rachel's daughter Ella is so beautiful and such a sweet baby. She was completely content with me and I with her that is until she left me a 'gift'." Peter tells her.

Walter burst into laughter.

"Oh son, I used to have Elizabeth change you when you were pooped. Your poop smelled like sewage and rotten eggs. No matter the weather your poopy diapers went straight to the outside garbage can." Walter shakes his head at the memory. "Neighbors used to leave their houses and say 'What's that horrible smell'."

Peter rolls his eyes as his father continues to laugh.

Wanting to get back to the original topic, Astrid ask, "So you had a good time last night?"

Not wanting to lie to Astrid, Peter answers, "With Rachel and Ella?…Yeah…Had a great time."

_Well, that answers my question Peter. Things aren't so good with Olivia. I have a feeling this is going to be a loooong day. _

* * *

SHOCK Shoe Company

11:30am

"Well Livvy, so far we've got nothing."

"I know," Olivia says with some frustration, "There's nothing that even hints as to why these people died, how they died, or if they were specifically targeted."

"The only one left to inquire about is Gail Michaels, the daycare worker." Charlie tells her.

"Yeah and this one already seemed out of place from the others so maybe we'll get some surprising information that will help us."

* * *

Company Daycare Center

Olivia tries the doors at the entrance several times, but they won't budge.

Charlie looks around and spots something.

"Look Liv, here's a doorbell. It seems you need a special card or something to scan in order to get in automatically." He says while pointing to a device off to the right side of the double doors.

"That's a very good idea to help keep the kids safe from strangers," Olivia says as she rings the doorbell.

It's only a few seconds before they see a lady with a cheerful face approach the door.

Olivia and Charlie look at each other, puzzled, when the woman doesn't open the doors. Instead they hear a voice coming through an intercom.

"Protection from strangers," Charlie says reminding Olivia of what she said a few seconds ago.

"Hello," the woman says over the intercom, "May I ask who you are and see some identification?"

Olivia spots an intercom device off to the left side of the double doors and pushes the button.

"Hi, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and this is Agent Charlie Francis. We're with the F.B.I. and would like to ask you some questions regarding Gail Michaels." Olivia tells her while her and Charlie hold up their badges so the woman can inspect them through the door's windows.

After taking a significant look, she opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Shelley Durant. I'm the director of this center." She holds out her hand to shake both Olivia and Charlie's hands.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie says.

Noticing children and teachers walking in and out of classrooms Olivia ask, "Is there somewhere private we can talk Ms. Durant?"

"Oh yes and call me Shelley," She tells them.

* * *

Shelley Durant's Office

"Have a seat," Shelley says while pointing to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Once seated Olivia ask, "What can you tell us about Gail Michaels."

Shelley's face takes on a pained expression.

"Oh Gail was such a pleasure to be around and a very hard worker. You could tell she really enjoyed working with the kids. You know a lot of people don't have the patience to work with twelve two year olds," Shelly tells them knowingly.

"Gail's lesson plans were always in on time. Her six primary toddler's profiles were always up to date. She got along with everyone and was never involved with any petty drama. Which was remarkable in itself because when you work with thirteen other women there's bound to be drama."

"Was Friday a typical morning for Gail?" Olivia ask.

Shelley Durant looks up at the ceiling as if rethinking over what happened that morning.

"As far as I know. She did leave for an early lunch with Danielle so they could get their flu shots."

"Flu shots?" Charlie questions as both him and Olivia perk up.

_This is the first we heard about flu shots._ Olivia thinks while sharing a hopeful look with Charlie.

"Yes, they're not required, but we do recommend them for our workers." Shelley informs them.

"You said she went with someone else…" Olivia says.

"Yes, Danielle Messing. She works in our infant room."

"Would it be possible for us to talk with her?"

"Sure, I can fill in for her in the classroom while you talk with her." Shelley says before getting up and leaving the room.

It's not long before Danielle Messing comes in.

Olivia and Charlie introduce themselves.

"We were told that you and Gail went to get flu shots together on Friday," Charlie says.

"That's right. We took an early lunch. We actually got our flu shots and then had lunch." Danielle tells them.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary about the procedure? Have you gotten a flu shot before?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, I got one last year and everything was basically the same this year. Gail," Danielle pauses for a second, "Uh Gail was scared to get one because she has…I mean had a fear of needles, but I told her there was nothing to it. She was so relieved afterwards."

"Did she show any signs that she might've had a bad reaction to the shot?"

"No, lunch went fine. It wasn't until around 1:30 or so that I learned she went home sick. I actually called her mother when I heard because I was worried about her." Danielle says.

"You didn't hear from Gail after she left?" Charlie ask.

Danielle sadly shakes her head, "No…"

_I wonder who gave them the flu shots? The same person?_

"Was there one person giving everyone their flu shot?"

"No, they had stations set up. I guess in order to keep the line moving. I was at the third station and Gail was at the fourth."

"You didn't experience any side effects from your shot?"

"None at all," Danielle tells them, "All of the workers at this center except for two received flu shots and were all fine."

Olivia nods her head before standing up.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Messing."

Danielle simply nods her head before leaving the room.

When Shelley Durant returns Olivia and Charlie thank her for her time and exit the center.

Once outside Charlie says, "I wonder if our other victims got flu shots on Friday?"

"I was just thinking the same thing Charlie. Lets go re-interview the people we talked to and find out."

* * *

In the Car

1:15pm

"Thanks for lunch Charlie." Olivia says as she gets in the passenger's side of the car.

"No problem Livvy. So we're off to MedHealth next?"

"Yeah. We now know that at least six of our victims got flu shots and the company that provided the shots was MedHealth."

Olivia pulls out her phone, "I'm going to call Walter to see what he knows about flu shots."

"Hey Astrid. I need to talk to Walter." Olivia says as soon as Astrid answers the phone.

"Ok. One sec." Astrid tells her.

Olivia can hear Astrid yell to Walter that he has a phone call.

"This better be important Acro," She hears Walter say.

"It's Olivia, Walter," Astrid tells him.

"Ooh Agent Dunham! How are you?"

"I'm fine Walter. I have some questions for you regarding the case."

"Fire away!" He tells her.

"Well, Charlie and I found out that at least six of the victims got flu shots on Friday. Could someone have tampered with the vaccine?"

Walter shakes his head even though Olivia can't see him.

"Highly doubtful. The Company/Doctor/School etc. that is supplied with the flu vaccine has no control over the manufacturing. Even if a person tampered with the vaccine during the manufacturing process they would have no control over where the vaccine was distributed or who was infected."

"Oh" is all Olivia says.

"If you believe the shots had something to do with the deaths, it's more likely that the vaccine was substituted for something else at the scene."

"Well, thanks Walter."

Olivia is about to hang up when she hears Walter yell "Wait!"

"Yes Walter?"

"Will you be stopping by the lab today?" Walter ask. Hopefulness evident in his voice.

"Um I don't know Walter…" Olivia tells him.

Walter's voice lowers to a whisper, "Is it because of Peter?"

"Walter!" Olivia hears Peter shout in the background.

Not wanting to get Walter involved Olivia says, "No Walter…I'll try to stop by, but I can't promise."

"Ok Agent Dunham. Bye."

"Bye Walter."

_Nice to hear Peter's voice even if he was shouting at Walter. _Olivia sighs. _Avoiding him like this was probably not the way to go, but I don't know what I would say to him. I know I could never be happy with anyone other than Peter, but what he wants involves change. Why can't things just stay as they are? _

"_Our relationship was perfectly fine as it was…" _Olivia remembers Rachel saying.

_There's no way I would want Peter or myself to go through what Rachel's going through-_

"What did Walter say?" Charlie ask, cutting into Olivia's thoughts.

"Basically the flu shot thing is a long shot unless the person was replacing the vaccine for something else at the scene." Olivia tells him.

"Well, that seems possible. I mean all the person would most likely have to do is have a set of identical needles with him and maybe have them in a bag or something that they could have next to them that wouldn't look suspicious."

"Very true and if our victims were specifically targeted the person would just have to switch out the needle with the flu vaccine for the one with whatever killed our victims!"

_Maybe it isn't such a long shot. _

* * *

MedHealth

2:30pm

"How may I help you?" A welcoming voice greets Olivia and Charlie as the approach the receptionist's desk.

"We were wondering if you have a program here where you provide flu shots for companies?" Olivia ask though she already knows the answer.

"Oh yes! Would your company like to sign up for the program?"

"No, actually I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and the is Agent Charlie Francis with the F.B.I. We would like to talk to the person in charge of the program."

The receptionist gives them a worried expression.

"That would be Mr. Harper Evans. His office is on the 5th floor. His secretary up there will be able to help you. I'll let her know your coming."

"Thanks," Olivia says before walking with Charlie to the elevators.

Charlie looks over at her, "I really hope this isn't a dead end."

"You and me both!"

* * *

Harper Evans' Office

"Come right on in and have a seat," the secretary tells them, "Mr. Evans will be with you in a moment."

A few minutes go by before Harper Evans enters the office.

Olivia and Charlie introduce themselves.

"Hmm…the F.B.I. Must be serious. How can I help out the F.B.I.?" Evans says without showing any real interest.

"We were wondering about your flu shot program. Can you tell us about it?" Olivia ask.

Evans yawns, "Sure. It's very simple. Companies who want to offer flu shots to their employees contact us and we go there and provide the shots. They typically give us a room where we can set up our stations and give multiple flu shots at the same time."

"Do the same people work the same stations every time?" Charlie ask.

"No, in fact it's not always the same group who goes to the different companies," Evans replies, "We have many workers here Mr. Francis."

"That's AGENT Francis."

"My My a little sensitive aren't we?" Evans chuckles.

_What an arrogant bastard._ Olivia thinks as she feels her blood boiling at Evans' attitude.

"We need a list of who worked last Friday at SHOCK Shoe Company."

"Shouldn't you first tell me why you need it? Why the interest in our flu program?"

"Well Mr. Evans we're trying to clear the possibility that your flu shots led to the deaths of ten people at that company." Olivia tells him.

Harper Evans laughs.

Olivia and Charlie exchange a look. Both shocked by his response.

"I don't mean to laugh, but it's absurd if you think our flu shots led to the death of ten people. Stupid really. I mean if something were wrong with a flu vaccine then everyone who received a shot that day at the company would have likely died. Don't you think?" He says arrogantly.

"What we think," Olivia says coldly, "Is that we need a list of who worked those flu stations on Friday at SHOCK. If you don't get the damn list I'll be hauling your ass in for obstruction of justice."

"If I were you…I'd get that list." Charlie warns him.

Harper Evans uncomfortably clears his throat and gets up, "I'll be back."

* * *

A Couple Minutes Later

Olivia and Charlie walk out of the office with the list.

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

4:20pm

"…Ok I'll start checking into the backgrounds of the people on the list." Charlie says.

Olivia knowingly shakes her head, "We're dividing the list. There's no way I'm going to let you do all the work so that you can use this as a guilt trip over me later to make me do something YOU don't want to do."

Charlie gives her a look of mock surprise. "That hurts Livvy. I can't believe you would think I'd do something like that."

"I don't think Charlie…I KNOW," She says with a smile.

Olivia divides up the uneven list giving herself the extra person before heading to her office.

* * *

Olivia's Office

4:30pm

Olivia grabs her cell phone to call Astrid.

_Astrid's probably curious as to why I keep calling her instead of Peter. Maybe I'll talk to Peter later tonight… _

"Wow Olivia, I feel like your favorite person today."

Olivia laughs.

"Hey, could you let Peter know that Charlie is going to help me with going over the case files and doing the interviews, so that Peter can focus on his work at the lab with Walter."

_Sure Olivia, have me do you dirty work. _Astrid thinks to herself.

"Is everything ok Olivia?" Astrid ask.

"Yeah. Um just let Peter know. I'm sure he'll be relieved," Olivia says before hanging up the phone.

_That's all I can think to do right now. _

* * *

Harvard Lab

"Um Peter," Astrid says as she walks over to him and Walter, "Olivia said you can focus on helping Walter here at the lab from now on. Charlie is going to work with her on all the other things…" Astrid tells him while feeling extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

_This is ridiculous. I'm not playing these games. _

Peter stands up, grabs his keys, and heads for the lab doors.

"I'll be back for you Walter."

_Uh oh._ Astrid thinks as Peter leaves the lab.

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

5:15pm

Peter walks into the building trying to keep himself calm.

Olivia does a double take when she sees him pass by her office.

_Where's he going? _

The answer soon comes as Peter heads up the stairs to Broyles office. Olivia watches him knock on the door before stepping inside.

* * *

Broyles' Office

"Well, this is a rare occurrence," Broyles says as he sits behind his desk, "To what do I owe this visit?"

Suddenly Broyles panics, "Dr. Bishop's alright? Isn't he?"

"Yes sir. He's fine." Peter tells him reassuringly.

Broyles lets out a relieved sigh.

"I wanted to inform you that once this current case is solved I'll be leaving Fringe Division."

Completely puzzled, Broyles says, "May I ask why? You've been such an asset to the Fringe team."

"Thanks sir, but I don't think I'm needed that much anymore. Walter's doing better and Astrid does a wonderful job of working with him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Peter tells him.

"What about Agent Dunham? You've become like her right hand…"

Peter shrugs "She doesn't really need my help either. I feel it's time for me to move on to something else. I was only brought in to help with Walter and he's pretty much fine now."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind? "

"No," Peter firmly says.

"Well, Mr. Bishop if you change your mind, even after the case, you'll always be welcomed back. You're needed here more than you think." Broyles tells him even though he senses there's more to the situation then that.

Broyles and Peter stand up.

Broyles gives Peter a firm handshake before Peter leaves the office.

Peter walks down the steps and out of the building without giving Olivia so much as a glance.

* * *

Olivia's Office

Before Olivia can even start to wonder what went on in Broyles' office she hears,

"Agent Dunham,"

Olivia steps out of her office, looks up, and sees Broyles standing outside of his office. He gives her a stern look and simply says,

"My office. Now."

**That's it for Chap 4. Thanks soo much for reading :)**


	5. Deterioration Guaranteed

**I just want to say a thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd, and followed my story so far. You have no idea how much it means to me! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!**

Broyles' Office

Olivia closes the door behind her.

Broyles is standing by the office windows looking down at the main floor.

"You wanted to see me sir?'

"Yes. Have a seat." He tells her.

Olivia sits in front of Broyles' desk, but looks over her shoulder at him as he continues to look out of the windows with his back to her.

"Were you aware, Agent Dunham, that Peter Bishop is planning to resign from Fringe Division pending the end of your case?"

Broyles turns around to gauge Olivia's reaction.

Olivia shakes her head. Stunned by what she has just been told.

_Peter leaving the team? _

"But why would he leave?" Olivia says more to herself than Broyles.

Broyles takes a seat behind his desk.

"I was hoping you could clarify that for me. Is there something I need to be informed of Agent Dunham?" Broyles ask as he stares hard at her.

_Peter wouldn't leave over what happened last night. That wouldn't make sense. _

"I really don't know sir."

"Agent Dunham, I don't like to get involved in my agents' personal lives, but every now and then it's necessary. When a personal situation threatens to affect an agent's work, team, or safety, it becomes the agency's problem too and quickly needs to be resolved. Do you understand what I'm saying Agent Dunham?"

Olivia's eyebrows furrow.

"I think so."

"Well, to make myself perfectly clear," Broyles says as he stands, places his hands on his desk and leans towards Olivia, "Whatever happened between yourself and Peter…Fix it. Now."

_As usual what Broyles says is easier said than done… _

* * *

Olivia's Office

Olivia starts to gather her things together.

_I can't believe Peter would choose to leave. _

As that thought passes through her mind a more worrisome thought enters in.

_Is Peter only leaving the job? Or is he leaving town. Will he leave Walter? Will he leave…Me?_

_What would I do? _

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

8:10pm

Olivia is sitting on the couch staring at her cell phone.

_I need answers to these questions that are plaguing my mind, but in order to get the answers I have to do something I really don't want to do right now. Call Peter. _

Olivia continues to stare at the phone.

_I'm scared. I can admit that to myself. I'm scared of what I could lose…what I've already lost…_

_I wasn't in love with John and we lasted about a year. I'm completely in love with Peter, yet the whole relationship is falling apart in a little over a month. It just doesn't make sense. Things should be perfect for us. _

* * *

Walter and Peter's House

9:00pm

Peter's on his third glass of whiskey.

"Are you alright son?" Walter ask concerned.

"Yeah Walter. Just doing a lot of thinking."

Walter nods and is about to walk away when he stops.

"I know you weren't all that happy today son, but I always enjoy having you in the lab with me."

Peter gives Walter a small smile.

"Thanks Walter."

Peter watches Walter as he shuffles out of the kitchen.

_I'll let Walter and Astrid know about my leaving tomorrow. I know Walter's going to be upset but- _

Peter's thoughts are interrupted by his cell phone going off. He downs the rest of his drink when he sees who's calling.

"Hello," he says simply.

"Hi Peter." He hears her softly say.

Several seconds of uncomfortable silence go by before Peter hears Olivia clear her throat.

"Uh, Peter are you really leaving Fringe Division?" She ask.

"Yeah, I think it's time. Walter doesn't need my help as much and lets face it I was only brought on as a babysitter anyway." Peter tells her.

"Is that really why you're leaving?"

Peter lets out a long sigh.

_She knows me too well. _

"Well Liv, I must admit working at a job everyday with the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with who doesn't want to be with me is not really all that appetizing."

_And it would be torturous. _

"Peter I never said I don't want to be with you."

"Oh right! You just said you don't see us having a future together. My mistake." Peter says sarcastically trying hard to mask how much that hurt him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want things to stay as the were between us, but you were talking about living together and kids…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Peter challenges. "I want us to be together. And so what I was imagining us with kids while holding Ella. How could I not? I want everything with you."

He hears sniffling on the other end.

"Talk to me Liv. What's going on?"

"Nothing Peter. I just don't think what you want is good right now. Things are fine as they are…were." Olivia says.

Knowing Olivia all to well Peter ask, "Are you scared to move forward?"

Peter's question is met with silence.

"We can't work this out unless you're open and honest with me Liv."

Thinking over their last conversation he ask, "Does this have to do with Rachel? Is something going on with her?"

Peter hears Olivia suck in her breath.

"Peter are you planning on leaving more than Fringe Division?" Olivia ask completely ignoring Peter's questions.

Peter sighs in frustration. "I'm not really sure. What I do know is that you're holding back again. I love you Olivia, but that's not enough when you seem to not trust me enough to tell me what's worrying you, has you scared, whatever."

Peter rubs his hand back and forth across his forehead.

"This just isn't working. We're not working. It kills me to say this, but it's over Olivia. Our relationship can't continue like this," Peter sadly tells her before hanging up his phone.

He sits with his head in his hands for several minutes.

"Fuck." Peter says and throws his phone across the room.

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia finds herself staring at her phone again this time with tears streaming down her face.

_Love doesn't guarantee a lasting relationship. Love doesn't guarantee happiness. Love doesn't guarantee perfection. Love doesn't guarantee a future._

_Really…how can it be enough? _

Olivia lays down on the couch, phone still in her hand, and cries herself into a soundless sleep.

* * *

Cael's Sporting Goods Company

Tuesday

8:55am

_Another day of justice in the making. _

"You know you are always smiling."

The man turns around to see who's talking to him.

_Oh the new girl. What's her name? Eh what does it matter. _

"Well, when I got things to smile about I smile." The man tells her.

"And what do you have to smile about right now?" The woman ask moving closer to the man.

_Annoying. Should give her one of these shots. _The man thinks as he places a tan bag near his flu station.

_Though no one deserves to die just for being annoying. No my work has a purpose. These shots are to do what the justice systems around that world have failed to do. _

"I'm smiling because I know today's going to be a good day."

"It could also be your lucky day…" The woman tells him with a wink of her eye.

"It will be when I get home to my boyfriend." The man says giving the woman his sweetest smile.

"Oh," the woman says before doing a 180 and hurriedly walks off.

_That'll keep her away. At least until she blabs to someone who might tell her about the succession of women I've fucked at MedHealth. _

The man chuckles to himself.

_About two more minutes till show time. _

* * *

Harvard Lab

9:30am

Walter is telling Astrid about a Scooby Doo episode he came across on the T.V. last night when Peter interrupts him.

"Walter…Astrid…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Peter?" Astrid curiously ask not failing to notice the somber tone of Peter's voice.

"Well, after this case is solved I'll be leaving Fringe Division."

"Son you…you can't be serious!" Walter says in disbelief.

"I am Walter."

"I don't understand." Walter looks helplessly at Astrid.

"Why Peter? Why are you leaving?" Astrid ask though she already has an idea why.

"It's complicated Astrid, but it's something I feel I need to do."

"What will I do without you son?"

Peter pats his father's shoulder.

"You'll be fine Walter. Anyways, Astrid helps you out around here more than I do." Peter tells him.

"What did I do wrong Peter? Whatever I did I promise I won't do it again! Don't leave!" Walter pleads in desperation.

"You've done nothing wrong Walter." Peter says in an effort to reassure his father.

Astrid wraps her arm around Walter's shoulders and shakes her head in disappointment at Peter.

"Are you going to leave home again?" Walter ask despite being terrified of Peter's response.

Peter barely able to stand the sadness evident in Walter's voice and on his face tells him, "No Walter. I'm just not going to be on the Fringe team anymore."

Walter breathes a sigh of relief.

"In fact, until I find other work I'll drive you to the lab in the mornings and pick you up when you're done…ok?" Peter says wanting to ease his father's hurting even further.

"You promise?" Walter ask with childlike innocence.

Peter gives his father a little smile, "Of course."

Walter walks over to Peter and hugs him tight.

"I know I've never been that great of a father to you son, but I try to do my best. I don't ever want you to leave home again."

Peter pats Walter's back.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm not leaving you now or ever."

_And I mean it. _

* * *

F.B.,I. Headquarters

Olivia's Office

10:30am

There's a couple of knocks on the door.

"Come in," Olivia says tiredly.

"Whoa Livvy. Did you get any sleep last night?" Charlie ask as he takes in Olivia's groggy appearance.

Olivia takes a sip from her fifth cup of coffee.

"All I need is about ten more cups of coffee,"

_And Peter back, _

"And I'll be fine." Olivia tells him.

Changing the subject she ask, "Did you find anything interesting during your background checks?"

"Well if you count a guy getting three speeding tickets in as many days as interesting…then yes I did."

"I didn't find anything either. Though Allison Cope was a trapeze artist in a traveling circus before taking a job at MedHealth." Olivia says.

"Damn that tops my speed ticket guy." Charlie says with a mock look of defeat.

"So where do we go from here?" He ask.

Before Olivia can answer her phone rings.

"Dunham. Alright…Give me the address."

Charlie looks over Olivia's shoulder as she writes the address down.

"The same?…Ok…We'll be there in about twenty."

Olivia hangs up the phone and looks at Charlie.

"To answer your question we head to Cael's Sporting Goods Company. Looks like our person's at it again."

"I'll go get my things and meet you at the car." Charlie says as he leaves the office.

Olivia picks up her phone and calls Astrid.

* * *

Harvard Lab

10:40am

"Hey Olivia."

"Hey Astrid. I need you…or Peter,"

_Hopefully not Peter._

"To bring Walter to Cael's Sporting Goods. Here's the address…"

Astrid writes the address down and hangs up.

_I know Peter's not going to take Walter since it means having to deal with Olivia. _

_Well, I rarely get to be on the scene so I guess that'll be a nice change. _

Astrid thinks trying not to dread the situation.

"Come on Walter. Olivia needs you. Seems the killer has struck again."

"Ok Apron let me get my bag together."

Walter looks at Peter as if just realizing the switch in the routine.

"You're not coming son?"

"Not this time Walter. I'll wait for you here. Call me Astrid if you need anything." He tells her before remembering something.

"Oh, call me on the lab line," he says as they get ready to leave, "My cell phone…is in need of repair."

* * *

Cael's Sporting Goods Company

11:15am

"What? There's five more people dead? In the buidling?"

The officer nods his head. "Yes Agent Dunham. I'll take you to where the first reported body was found."

"And where's that at?" Charlie ask.

"The ladies room on the 3rd floor." The officer answers.

"You head up," Charlie says to Olivia, "I'll wait here for Walter and Peter."

_I hope Astrid brings Walter. I really don't need to have an emotional breakdown on the job. _

"Are you ok?" Charlie ask concerned by the look of anxiousness on Olivia's face.

"Um yeah. I'll see you upstairs."

* * *

3rd Floor Ladies Room

Olivia is relieved when Charlie comes in followed by Walter and Astrid.

_Whew! _

"Good morning Agent Dunham." Walter says as he immediately goes about looking over the skeletal remains.

_Walter's a little more subdued than usual. I bet Peter broke the news to him today. _

"Morning Walter…Astrid." Olivia says. "Walter this is actually the first of six bodies in the building."

Walter shakes his head. "Tragic."

"Same circumstances as with the other victims?" Charlie ask.

"It appears to be." Olivia answers.

"Who's our victim?"

"According to our witness it's Teressa Lemore, a supervisor in the marketing department. She was found by her co-worker Kyree Johnson who called the police." Olivia tells him.

"I was waiting for you before questioning her."

"Well I'm here, lets get to it." Charlie says.

An officer leads Olivia and Charlie out of the ladies room and down the hall to a conference room where the witness is sitting with another officer.

Both officers leave when Olivia and Charlie sit down with her.

"Hi Ms. Johnson I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and this is Agent Charlie Francis."

_Not even Charlie can take Peter's place as my partner. _

"We have some questions for you if that's alright."

Kyree Johnson nods her head.

"Can you describe to us what happened?"

Kyree wipes at her eyes.

"Teressa had been complaining that she wasn't feeling too well and eventually left for the bathroom. Some time went by and she hadn't returned so I left to check on her and that's when I saw her. She was on the floor by the stalls and she was…was…dissolving. Right in front of my eyes. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. And I feel horrible because I was too scared and too frozen to go over and help her. She had all these red bumps and yellow liquid stuff was covering her. It was terrible!" Kyree tells them.

Charlie hands her a tissue from a box on the table as fresh tears stream down her face.

"I want you to know, Ms. Johnson, that there was nothing you could've done differently." Olivia says.

"But I didn't go to her…"

"If you would've come into physical contact with her you wouldn't be sitting with us right now." Charlie tells her.

"Did Teressa happen to get a flu shot today?" Olivia ask, holding her breath for the answer.

Kyree gives them a puzzled look.

"Yes, we both did. This morning."

Kyree's eyes go wide.

"Oh god! You don't think this could be a reaction to the flu shots. Were they defected or something?" She ask in a panicked voice.

"You have nothing to worry about." Olivia tells her reassuringly.

"Did a man or woman give Teressa her shot?"

"Um it was a man. You don't think he did something to her? He had the sweetest smile and Teressa said he had the personality to match."

"Would you be willing to give a description of the man to our sketch artist?" Olivia ask.

"Sure." Kyree answers with a shrug.

"I'll call one in." Charlie says as he gets up from the table and heads outside.

"Thanks for your time Ms. Johnson. And remember there's nothing you could've done differently."

Kyree Johnson solemnly nods her head.

* * *

Meadow Garden Apartments

Hallway in front of 4C

1:00pm

"Seventeen victims in a little more than a couple hours." Charlie says while shaking his head.

"Mr. Aaron Spencer must have been special. He managed to make it more than a block away." Olivia says sardonically.

"Lets go talk to the roommate. He's in the empty apartment next door." Charlie says.

Olivia and Charlie enter the apartment and walk across the room towards a few chairs one of which is being occupied by Victor Chalmers.

Olivia and Charlie introduce themselves before sitting.

"Can you tell us what happened Mr. Chalmers?" Olivia ask.

"Um…I…uh…"

"Take your time." Olivia tells him.

He takes a deep breath.

"I um heard a knock at the door followed by a muffled sound. I uh went to the door and looked through the peephole and didn't see anything. I was confused so I slowly opened the door and was stunned. There was a pile of bones in front of me. Some of which had patches of skin with red bumps and yellow stuff on them, but within seconds they were gone."

"How did you know it was your roommate's remains?" Charlie ask.

"Well, I guess I assumed because his bag was nearby. Though part of the strap and side of it were missing,"

_Eaten away by the yellow pus most likely._ Olivia thinks.

"And because he knocked at this apartment." Victor answers.

_We'll need dental records to be sure. _

"Did Aaron mention getting a flu shot today?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he actually came back here shortly after leaving for work because he'd left the paperwork he needed for the shot on the kitchen table."

_The flu idea is definitely not a long shot anymore… _

"Thank you for answering our questions Mr. Chalmers." Olivia says as her and Charlie move to get up.

"Wait," Victor says, "What happened to Aaron? I mean how do I explain this to his family?"

"We're not sure yet what happened to Aaron, but here's my card if the family wants to speak with me."

Olivia and Charlie shake Victor Chalmers' hand and leave the apartment.

* * *

In the Car

"Guess where we're headed Charlie?"

"To visit our dear old friend Mr. Harper Evans." Charlie answers.

"Oh yeah. We now know at least twenty-one of our twenty-eight victims received flu shots from MedHealth. With a list of who worked the flu stations at Cael's we'll be able to compare it to Friday's list of workers and narrow it down to who worked both days." Olivia says excitedly.

"And with Kyree Johnson's description we'll be able to narrow it down even further." Charlie says with just as much excitement as Olivia.

"And hopefully, if we're lucky, it will be narrowed down to one and we can say…" Olivia looks over at Charlie.

"BINGO…" Charlie says.

"We got our man!" Olivia finishes with a laugh.

_Oh thank goodness for Charlie! Without him I wouldn't be making it through this day. _

* * *

MedHealth

3:15pm

"I'm so excited to see our friend." Olivia says with mock enthusiasm as her and Charlie ride the elevator up to the 5th floor.

"I have a feeling he's going to be a little friendlier this time." Charlie says just as the doors to the elevator open.

Olivia and Charlie smile wide at who's standing on the other side of the doors.

"Hello Mr. Evans," they say in unison while waving.

Harper Evans rolls his eyes. "Shit."

* * *

Harper Evans' Office

"What can I do for the F.B.I. now?" Evans ask dryly.

"Well we need a list of the people who worked the flu stations at Cael's Sporting Goods today."

"Oh god! You're not still on that stupid flu shot idea…"

"Considering fifteen of our 17 victims at the company got flu shots today and died in the same manner as our other flu shot victims…yes we are still on that idea." Olivia tells him.

"My program provides flu shots at several companies a day and you're saying because fifteen people who happened to get shots are dead that it's a result of my flu shots. What about the hundreds of others who got shots?' Evans laughs.

"They must not teach common sense at the F.B.I. academy." He adds with a cocky grin.

"We believe are victims are being targeted. That's why your 'hundreds of others' are doing fine." Olivia tells him.

_God this man is irritating. _

Evans waves his hand dismissively.

"Still absurd. Frankly foolish in my opinion."

"Well isn't it lucky for us that your opinion doesn't count." Charlie says in annoyance.

"We need a list of people who worked the flu stations at Cael's Sporting Goods Company today. Now." Olivia says doing her best Broyles' imitation.

Charlie struggles not to laugh.

Harper Evans rolls his eyes. "Calm down. Calm down. I don't wanna get your blood pressure up Ms. Dunham. Oops I mean AGENT Dunham." He says as he gets up and leaves the office.

* * *

In the Car

"That man really knows how to get under someone's skin." Olivia says.

"I thought it was a nice visit. Much better than the first one." Charlie says.

"By the way, your Broyles' imitation was spot on!" He chuckles.

Olivia laughs. "Why thank you."

"I guess we can head back to headquarters now." Charlie says.

Olivia glances over at him. "Not yet."

* * *

Harvard Lab

4:35pm

"There is absolutely no trace of what could have eaten away at everything on and in the body of these victims except for the bones." Walter says with frustration.

"And there was nothing left on the one victim's bag?" Astrid ask.

"No! If there was I would've said something!"

"I know your frustrated Walter, but there is no need to talk to me like that." Astrid tells him.

Walter sighs, "I'm sorry Aesop."

_Well, that's a new one. _Peter thinks to himself.

So Walter, you can't-"

Peter stops as he hears the doors to the lab open.

He turns around and takes a step back.

"Olivia?"

**That's it for Chap 5! As Always thanks soo much for reading :) **


	6. Let it Resolve

At the sound of her name, Olivia automatically looks in Peter's direction. Their eyes lock in on one another.

_Keep it together. _Olivia tells herself. _You're here because of the case. Focus. _

Olivia tries to look away, but can't.

_God, all I want is for Peter and I to be together. I feel like we've been apart for years. _

_This may be the last time I see him… _

Peter can see the sadness in Olivia's eyes.

_Damnit! All I want to do is rush over there and pull her into my arms. I miss her so much. Can I really handle not having her in my life? _

"Agent Dunham!" Walter yells from across the room while waving.

Olivia doesn't even take notice, Her eyes stay locked on Peter until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Livvy? I feel like you've been off in another world at times today."

Olivia manages to tear her gaze away from Peter.

"Well, I did tell you this morning that I needed about ten more cups of coffee and so far you've only gotten me one. You're really failing at this whole part-"

Olivia stops herself. Fighting not to look at Peter.

_I'll never have a partner again. _

She takes a deep breath and says, "Come on Charlie lets see if Walter has anything for us."

Olivia and Charlie walk over to a table where Walter has one of the skeletons laid out.

"Have you found any traces of what's causing the deaths of our victims?"

Walter shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Agent Dunham. I've found nothing. I really wish I had something for you…"

"It's ok Walter." Olivia tells him with a small smile.

"I might have something for you Olivia." Astrid says from over at her computer.

Olivia and Charlie both turn their attentions to Astrid.

"You know how SHOCK was accused of using child labor in India…"

Olivia nods her head.

"Well, Cael's Sporting Goods was accused of the same thing, but in Sri Lanka." Astrid tells them.

"Did the accusations against Cael's come from the same source as those against SHOCK." Olivia ask hopefully.

"Yep. All the accusations came from the SaveChildhood organization."

"Hey, I may have something too now." Charlie says.

"What?" Olivia ask.

"I think one of the people off the first list we got from Harper Evans belongs to that organization." Charlie tells her.

"That would be fantastic! Especially if that person is on our second list." Olivia can feel herself getting excited.

Charlie smiles.

"Livvy we should get back to headquarters. We might have this case wrapped up soon!"

"Oh I hope-"

Olivia looks over at Peter their eyes locking once again.

Both can read the sadness in each other's eyes…the disappointment.

_Is it wrong of me to want this case to go on forever? _

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

Conference Room 2B

6pm

Olivia and Charlie have all their files spread out on a table.

"So, I'll look at the list of people who worked the flu stations at both companies," Olivia says, "You look through your background files and see if anyone belongs or used to belong to SaveChildhood."

Charlie nods his head and grabs some files.

"I have a good feeling Charlie."

"Me too Livvy."

Olivia's generic ringtone sounds off. Olivia pulls out her phone.

"Dunham."

"Hey Liv! How are you?" Rachel cheerfully ask.

"Alright. I'm actually still at work. We're close to solving our latest case."

"That's awesome because I found an apartment and the landlady says I can move in this weekend!" Rachel tells her excitedly. "If you can, I would like you to help me. Oh and Peter and Astrid too! They would help…right? Even though I've only met them only a few times?"

"I'll ask Astrid when I have some time. As for your other choice that's a no go seeing as we are currently not together." Olivia tries to say without the slightest bit of emotion.

"WHAT? When did this happen? How could you not-"

"Listen, I'll talk to you later. I have a lot of work to do. Love you. Bye."

Olivia quickly hangs up.

_I know I'll have to deal with Rachel at some point, just not right now. _

Olivia looks to her right.

_Where'd Charlie go? _

As soon as that question pops into her head Charlie walks into the conference room.

"Where did you go?"

_I hope he wasn't annoyed by my conversation with Rachel. _

"Here," Charlie says as he sets two cups down near Olivia. "I know I'm no Peter, but I know you like a sister and right now I know my sister can use some more coffee."

Olivia feels her eyes getting misty.

She stands up and hugs Charlie.

"Oh I love you Charlie! Most days, especially lately, I feel like I would go crazy without you! Thank you so much."

Olivia kisses him on the cheek.

"I know you have about a million other wonderful things to say about me, but how about we save the rest for after this case is solved?"

Olivia laughs.

"Whatever you say Charlie."

* * *

Astrid's Apartment

6:20pm

Astrid is surprised to hear her home phone ring.

_Wow, I was actually considering having that phone cut off. I mean who calls people on landlines anymore? _

She quickly wipes her mouth and hands off from dinner and rushes into her living room to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um hi, is this Astrid?" She hears an uncertain voice ask.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"Hi Astrid!" The person says cheerily. "This is Rachel. Olivia's sister. We've met a few times."

"Oh yeah! You know I was so sad that I didn't get a chance to see you and Ella over the weekend. How are you?" Astrid ask.

"I'm doing alright. I hope you don't mind my calling. I actually had to look you up in the phone book."

Astrid giggles.

_That explains the landline call. _

"I just talked to Liv on the phone and she shocked me with some news I wasn't expecting at all."

"What?" Astrid ask.

_I'm guessing Olivia and Peter's break up. _

"She told me her and Peter are no longer together."

Astrid sighs.

"That's right."

"I don't get it. I just saw the two of them Sunday evening and everything seemed fine. What happened? Liv cut me off before I could ask her anything."

"Well if you were with them Sunday evening then something had to have happened between that evening and Monday morning because things were already screwed up by then." Astrid tells her.

"I don't-"

Rachel suddenly remembers something.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, but at one point I did leave the room to change Ella's diaper and when I came back Peter was gone. I asked Liv where he went and she said something came up with his father."

"I'm gonna step out on a limb here and say she lied." Astrid says rather sarcastically.

"Ugh! She was so pissed off at me for not telling her about Greg and I's separation, but here she goes doing the same thing to me." Rachel says annoyed by her sister's hypocrisy.

"I have to admit," Astrid says, "I'm curious as to what happened. I mean I've never seen the two of them happier than when they were together."

"I definitely agree. Liv's been much more at ease, she sounded happy when I talked to her on the phone, and I finally felt like I didn't have to worry about her after talking to her."

There's a few seconds of silence before Rachel ask, "Astrid do you have Peter's phone number?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to need that number."

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

Conference Room 2B

6:40pm

"I got a list of people who worked both at SHOCK on Friday and Cael's today."

"Alright, who are they?" Charlie ask.

"Melissa Markle, Alexei Smith, Tyler Drummond, Larissa Messa, and Jackson Furmur." Olivia tells him.

"Now three of the people on this list were on my background checklist, but none of them ever belonged SaveChildhood."

"One of my people is on that list and they do belong to SaveChildhood." Charlie says with a smile.

"Well…who is it?" Olivia ask while making hand motions that clearly mean 'hurry up.'

"Tyler Drummond. Twenty-nine years old. He started working at MedHealth a couple months ago after returning from a trip across Southeast Asia. Guess who he traveled with?"

"The SaveChildhood organization." Olivia answers.

Charlie nods his head. His smile still firmly in place.

"Kyree Johnson did say a man gave Teressa Lemore her flu shot. Lets compare Drummond's license photo to our sketch we got from Kyree's description."

Charlie sorts through some files before he comes upon it.

"Here we go."

They stare at both photos for several seconds.

"There's definitely a resemblance," Olivia says, "I must admit Tyler Drummond does have a very sweet smile."

"Yeah and behind that sweet smile are deadly intentions." Charlie says.

"Do we have a current address for him?" Olivia ask.

"Yes we do."

"I'll brief Broyles real quick and see about a search warrant. Then we can bring our suspect in for questioning."

* * *

Gilligan's Bar

Peter is sitting in a corner booth alone having a drink.

_I remember when John approached me in this bar. 'I want to congratulate you on accomplishing your mission.' He was so focused on what I was doing that he ended up screwing his and Liv's relationship up all on his own. _

Peter sighs.

_I bet he would love that Olivia and I didn't work out. _

_Olivia. _

Peter takes a sip of whiskey.

_I know our feelings for each other are still strong. I could see it in her eyes and I'm sure she could see it in mine. _

Peter hears his Miles Davis ringtone and pulls out his cell phone.

_Who could this be?_

He wonders as he looks at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello."

"Peter?'

_The voice sounds kind of familiar. _

"Hey, it's Olivia's sister Rachel._"_

_Of course. Can't mistake that bubbly voice for anyone else, but why is she calling me? And how did she get my number? Oh God! _

Peter panics.

"Is there something wrong with Liv?"

"No No No! She's fine as far as I know. At least physically."

_Rachel must know… _

"I was very surprised, well actually shocked, to learn from her this evening that the two of you are no longer together."

"Yeah."

_What else can I really say to that. _

"What happened Peter? I just saw you guys together on Sunday!"

"A lot has happened in a brief period of time Rachel."

"God, now I know how Liv must've felt when I sprung Greg and I's separation on her. It makes sense why she couldn't get past the fact that she just saw us and he told me he loved me," Rachel rambles more to herself than Peter.

_Separated? _

"You and your husband have separated?"

Rachel sighs. "Yeah. Liv didn't tell you?"

_Liv doesn't tell me anything. _

"No, she mentioned you were going through something but didn't say what."

"Oh. Well it really freaked her out. I didn't think she take it so hard. I was caught off guard by her reaction. She seemed completely perplexed over how we could love each other and our relationship not work out. I tried to explain that it's what's best for Greg and I right now and we're both very committed to raising Ella together." Rachel tells him.

_I'm starting to get a sense of what's going on in Liv's mind. _

"I'm sorry for what you're going through Rachel. I truly hope everything works out for the best."

"Thanks Peter, but right now I'm concerned about you and my sister." She tells him.

"I know you are, but Liv and I have to work this out by ourselves…if we can. Just like Liv's going to have to live with whatever happens between you and Greg, you're going to have to deal with whatever happens between us."

Peter hears Rachel let out a sigh of frustration.

"Oh ok." She says resignedly.

"I have to go," Peter tells her, "Give Ella a kiss from me."

"Alright. Bye Peter."

"Bye Rachel."

_Is Liv worried are relationship will end like Rachel's? If she would only talk to me… _

* * *

Tyler Drummond's House

8pm

Olivia knocks on the door.

She can hear footsteps approaching before a little door opens revealing someone's brown eyes through a larger than normal peephole.

"Tyler Drummond," Olivia says.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Olivia Dunham with the F.B.-"

The brown eyes disappear and some commotion can be heard.

"Tyler."

Charlie tries the door.

Locked.

"Tyler Drummond open the door NOW!" Olivia yells.

"It sounds as if he pushing something against the door." Charlie says.

"You have till the count of three. Then we're coming in. 1...2...3!"

Charlie kicks open the door.

A chair falls over.

_He really thought that was going to stop us? _

Olivia and Charlie slowly enter the house.

"Shit!" Olivia cries out and grabs her left arm as she feels a painful burning sensation.

"Liv get down he's got a gun!" Charlie yells.

Olivia spots Drummond dive behind a small couch.

Olivia gets down behind a sofa chair off to the left while Charlie gets behind a wall that's off to the right of the couch.

Olivia winces as she raises her gun up from behind the chair.

"…We're going to need back up at…"

Olivia hears Charlie say.

"Tyler put the gun down and slowly come out from behind the couch with your hands up." Olivia tells him.

"GO TO HELL BITCH!" Tyler yells as he pops up from behind the couch and fires a couple rounds.

Olivia ducks back down.

Charlie mouths that back up is on it's way.

Olivia confident she can disarm Tyler yells again, "Tyler put your gun down and slowly move from behind the couch with your hands up."

Tyler pops back up from behind the couch.

Olivia lets off a shot.

"Oowwwwwww," Tyler howls in pain after having his gun shot out of his hands.

"Don't move asshole." Olivia says as her and Charlie approach.

Despite the warning Tyler tries to make a run for it.

Charlie shoots and hits the back of Tyler's right leg.

"She told you not to move." He says shaking his head. "They never listen."

Charlie stands by Tyler with his gun on him.

Olivia walks off to find some towels. She finds a bathroom nearby and grabs a few.

She wraps one around Tyler's leg and another around his hand.

"Ooww you're hurting me!" He whines.

Olivia glares at him and he clamps his mouth shut.

Olivia takes off her jacket to get a better look at her arm.

_The bullet just grazed me. I'm just not sure how deep the wound is. _

Remembering that she has a tank top on under her shirt, Olivia takes her shirt off and does her best to wrap it around the wound to stop some of the bleeding.

_At least we got him. _

* * *

Hospital

10:35pm

"Doctor says we'll have to wait till morning to question him." Charlie says.

Olivia nods.

"How's your arm?"

"Not bad. The wound wasn't very deep so I didn't need stitches." She tells him while looking at the bandage on her arm.

"That's good." Charlie says with relief.

"Broyles said more needles and several jars with some type of liquid in them were found in the basement of the house." Olivia tells him.

"Another makeshift lab."

"You got it."

"Well Liv after we question Drummond this case will basically be wrapped up on our end."

Olivia gives Charlie a small smile.

"Yeah. Case solved."

_Time to let go…_

**Thanks for reading :) **


	7. You and Me

**So here's the last chapter :)**

**Warning: This Chap is rated M**

Hospital

Wednesday

8am

"Well hello again Tyler." Olivia says as her and Charlie enter the room.

Olivia stands to the left of Tyler's bed while Charlie stands to the right.

"No need to surround me. It's not like I can escape." Tyler says, glaring at Charlie.

"Hey pal, she warned you not to move."

"We need answers to some questions Tyler." Olivia tells him.

"I'm not saying a damn thing."

Olivia looks at Charlie and they both shrug.

"Ok, that's fine. We have plenty of evidence against you. I just thought you'd like to tell your side of the story. Why did twenty-eight _innocent_ people have to lose their lives?" Olivia ask, emphasizing "innocent" in an effort to bait Tyler.

It works.

"INNOCENT!" Tyler shouts suddenly turning red in the face. "INNOCENT! These people ruined the lives of millions of children by helping to expand companies that use child labor overseas!" Tyler looks at both Olivia and Charlie.

"Those kids I met overseas work around fifteen hours a day! Some through the fucking night! Why hire adults who can stand up for their rights, request adequate pay, and safe working conditions when you can have children do the work for pennies in cheap hazardous factories. These children are taken from their families, their robbed of a proper education, their robbed of their CHILDHOOD! Do you have any idea what this does to those kids physically…mentally? People, especially in this country, need to be made aware of these…these horrors!"

"I agree, but being a one-man vigilante was not a smart move. How is murdering going to help those children? Did you even think about SaveChildhood and how your actions may reflect negatively on the organization and what they're trying to accomplish?" Olivia asks.

Tyler scowls.

"I didn't think so."

"Did you know the people you were targeting ahead of time?" Charlie ask.

"Whoever came to my station got a lethal shot." Tyler says simply.

"Even though they may have been unaware of the alleged child labor?"

"They should've done their research. Ignorance is the worst kind of crime," Tyler says as if disgusted, "Just because you are unaware of a law doesn't mean you're exempt from the punishment that comes with breaking that law."

"One victim didn't even work for those companies. He died trying to help out one of the intended victims. How can you justify that?" Olivia ask.

"How many innocent people lose their lives during wars? This is no different."

"What was in those needles Tyler?"

"For a plea deal I just might tell ya."

_And I thought Harper Evans was a piece of work. _

"You have to think about the greater cause." Tyler tells them.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to do lots of thinking from behind bars." Charlie says.

"Think about how you let all of those children down. You could have made a difference had you focused your passion in a positive direction. Instead, because of your ignorance, those children just lost one more supporter." Olivia tells him.

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarter

Olivia's Office

10:35am

"Well he confessed."

"It's a shame his wanting to end child labor went down this road. Too often people go about fighting for a cause in such a negative way. It only takes one fucked up person to make a whole group look bad." Olivia says sadly as she toys with a paperclip on her desk.

"Yep," Charlie agree, "Say 'I love Jesus,' in a crowd today and everyone thinks you're a religious lunatic."

Olivia nods.

"I'm glad we talked to Shelley Durant. If she hadn't mentioned those flu shots we would have many more victims."

"It's good that you stuck with the flu shot idea." Charlie says.

Olivia gives Charlie a small smile.

"It's really done." Olivia says, still toying with the paperclip.

"Livvy?"

"I mean the case is solved." She quickly says, a solemn expression on her face.

"Are you going to be alright Livvy? I know there's going to be a few changes around here."

_No, just one, but it's a BIG one. _

"Of course. I'll be fine." She tells him while giving him the best smile she can muster.

"Look, I'm going to brief Broyles then head to the lab to see if Walter's made any progress on what that chemical is."

"If you need anything just call me. Or better yet call Sonia. I'm sure she's much better with this sort of thing." Charlie says clearly concerned for Olivia.

"Ok, but I'll be fine."

Wanting to change the subject Olivia says, "I'll see if Broyles will give us a day or two off."

"Well, alright."

"I'll stop by your office before I leave for the lab." Olivia tries to muster another smile.

Charlie nods his head still concerned watching as Olivia gets up from her desk.

"I'm fine Charlie."

* * *

Broyles' Office

10:55am

"…So that's basically it."

"And Dr. Bishop is working on finding out what that substance is?"

"Yes sir. I'm actually going to head to the lab this afternoon to check on his progress."

"Is everything at the lab still the same?" Broyles ask. "Is Peter resigning?"

Olivia uncomfortably clears her throat.

"As far as I know."

_I highly doubt Peter has changed his mind though I wouldn't mind being proven wrong. _

"For now Charlie will work with your team full-time." Broyles says.

Olivia nods her head.

'_For now' doesn't sound promising. I'd rather work alone than with a new 'partner.' _

"Well, Agent Dunham if that is all."

"I do have one question…"

Broyles gives Olivia an inquiring look.

"Could my team have the rest of the week off?"

Broyles expression changes to a hard stare.

"Tomorrow?" Olivia tries.

"Tomorrow is fine. I expect everyone back on Friday."

"Ok." Olivia says before leaving Broyles' office.

_Visit with Charlie. Go to lunch. Go to lab._

_Peter could still be there…_

Olivia shakes her head and walks off in the direction of Charlie's office.

* * *

Lab

1:15pm

"Agent Dunham!" Walter says in his typically exuberant voice. "How are you my dear?"

Olivia walks in slowly as she looks around the lab.

_No Peter. _

"Agent Dunham?"

"Oh I'm…fine."

_I don't want to ask this question…I'm not sure I want an answer and yet I have to know. _

"Did Peter leave?"

"Oh yes," Walter says without much thought, "This morning in fact."

Olivia collapses onto a nearby stool.

_I guess it's easier not to say goodbye. _

Feeling her eyes start to well up, Olivia quickly wipes at her face.

_No use falling apart now. He's probably already out of state. Can I really blame him? _

Astrid watches Olivia.

_I think she got the wrong idea from Walter. _

"Olivia, he's still here." Astrid tells her.

Olivia looks at her puzzled.

"I mean he's around…somewhere…nearby."

Astrid sighs.

_I'm not making it any clearer. Let me try this again. _

"What I mean is he's only left the lab."

Astrid looks at Olivia expecting to see some relief on her face.

"He'll be back to take me home once I'm done here." Walter says.

Olivia nods her head still looking dejected.

_Regardless he's still not with me. _

"I've discovered some things about the chemical found in Mr. Drummond's home." Walter says, excited to finally have some news.

"Huh?" Olivia says, forgetting what her main purpose was for being at the lab.

"I discovered what the chemical consist of."

"Oh."

Olivia slowly gets up and walk over to where Walter has been working.

"What is it Walter?"

"The chemical is made up of lye mixed with water and vesicants, also known as blister agents." Walter tells her.

"I've known criminals to use lye to get rid of a body so that only a few sparse bones are left, but that takes affect immediately and yet it takes a long time for a body to dissolve. If this were the case our victims would've had immediate reactions to the shots, but still have had time to get help." Olivia says clearly perplexed.

Walter nods his head.

"Yes, I'm still in the process of figuring out how he managed to make the chemicals into a lethal injection especially since lye and vesicants are typically used on the outside of the body. I'm also working on how the chemical had a delayed affect and yet when activated killed quickly."

"Well, you're doing a great job Walter."

Walter gives Olivia a satisfied smile.

"Why thank you Agent Dunham."

Olivia turns to Astrid.

"Astrid your child labor connection between the companies proved to be our killers motive. His genuine desire to end child labor obviously took a deadly turn."

"I'm glad you and Agent Francis were able to catch him. Will Agent Francis continue working with you?" Astrid hesitantly ask.

"That's the plan for now, but Broyles made it sound as if it were anything but permanent." Olivia answers, trying not to sound worried.

_Without Peter or Charlie I'll truly be lost. _

"I do have some good news. Broyles said we could have tomorrow off." Olivia tells them trying to sound excited.

Walter and Astrid smile.

"So I guess I'll see you guys on Friday."

Olivia notices their smiles start to fade.

_I know one important person will not be coming back. _

Unable to keep up with the 'good news' act Olivia turns to leave.

Astrid hurriedly walk over to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up Olivia. He's still here."

* * *

F.B.I. Headquarters

Olivia's Office

5:10pm

_Finally this report is finished. Took longer than usual. I've been completely unfocused. _

Olivia tries not to acknowledge what the caused her inability to focus.

_It may take time, but I'll be ok._

_At least I can go home now and rest. _

* * *

Olivia's Apartment

6:30pm

Olivia's sitting in front of the T.V. eating her takeout in her typical home wear (sweatpants and a tank top) when her cell starts going off.

"Dunham."

"Would this be Olivia Dunham? The Olivia Dunham who has lied to her sister."

_Oh jeez…Rachel. _

"Hello to you too Rachel."

"You lied to me, cut me off on the phone, and then never bothered to call me back!" Rachel says angrily.

"I'm sorry, but when you called I was busy with a case and I just finished up that case today. I only got home a little while ago." Olivia tells her.

"That doesn't explain the lying! You have some nerve getting on my case on how I didn't tell you about my separation when you didn't tell me about yours."

_I'll just let her get her frustrations out. _

"I didn't tell you about my problem when it happened because I wanted to talk to you about it in person. Not over the phone. What's your excuse for lying to my face?"

Silence.

"What is it?" Rachel presses.

"I was caught off guard, ok. I just fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't talk about it." Olivia tries to explain.

"No Liv you did what you always do…shut people out and keep everything bottled up inside." Rachel says knowingly.

"I don't expect you to tell me every detail of your life. I mean it's your life, but I'd at least like to know when something is troubling you. I can help you get through tough times too Liv."

"I know." Olivia sighs.

"How did you know something happened that night?" She curiously ask.

"Well I was extremely worried after you cut me off on the phone so I called Astrid and then I called," Rachel stops.

"Called who?" Olivia curiously ask.

"Peter."

"You talked to Peter? What did he say?"

"He didn't really tell me anything. All he said was that just like you have to deal with the results of whatever happens between Greg and I, I'll have to do the same with you and Peter." Rachel tells her.

_I wish he would've given some hint as to how he's feeling about me… _

"Liv, what happened Sunday when I left to change Ella?"

"Um, Peter and I got into a fight. I told him to stop with the moving-in and kids talk. I told him I thought it would make you feel uncomfortable-"

"And he saw right through that." Rachel interrupts.

"Yeah. It's just him talking about those things scares me." Olivia admits.

"Did you tell him that?" Rachel ask though she already knows the answer.

"No."

"Liv are you scared because of what I told you about Greg and I?"

"I don't want Peter or I to get hurt."

"Aren't you hurting now?" Rachel points out.

"More than I can stand."

"Liv you're smart enough to know that some relationships work out and some don't. Right now my relationship isn't working out, but that shouldn't affect what's going on in your personal relationship."

"I know. I just couldn't help worrying about things changing and our relationship ending." Olivia tells her.

"Again you're always thinking the worst. You have to have some faith in you and Peter. Talk to him! I can't guarantee that everything will work out, but I think you should take a chance and find out."

Olivia hears crying in the background.

"I have to go. The princess is calling. Do what you truly feel is right for you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you and I'll see you this weekend."

"Love you too."

Olivia hangs up.

_I need to get out of here. Just go out and get some fresh air. Clear my head of everything. _

* * *

Outside the Apartment Building

10min Later

_It's a beautiful evening. _

Olivia finds herself walking down the street.

_It's been a while since I've taken a simple walk…by myself._

_I loved taking walks through the park with Peter. _

Olivia continues to walk while taking notice of everyone around her.

_Why is it that when I'm alone all the happy couples come out. It's like everywhere I look there's a couple holding hands, cuddling on a bench, kissing, smiling, gazing into each other's eyes._

_Ugh! It's enough to make me sick… _

Olivia stops at a street corner noticing one couple in particular.

A man is cradling a woman's face in his hands and looking at her lovingly.

…_But damn if I don't wish Peter and I were one of these happy couples. _

Olivia continues her walk. Wandering aimlessly.

* * *

About 40min Later

Less and less people are crowding the sidewalks though Olivia hardly notices.

_This has been one looong walk. Did I solve my problems, No, but it felt really good to be out._

_Guess I better start heading back. _

Olivia looks around trying to figure out exactly where's she's ended up when she spots a familiar station wagon across the street.

_This has got to be a joke or one of those cheesy so-called "it was fate" moments. _

Olivia thinks as she stares at Walter and Peter's house.

_Should I…shouldn't I… _

_Do you want a chance at happiness? Do you want to be back with Peter? _

Olivia asks herself.

_Yes._

She pauses for one more second before walking across the street.

* * *

Walter and Peter's House

8:50pm

_He has to be here. I mean "fate" wouldn't have me walk all this way for nothing. _

Olivia knocks on the door three times in rapid succession.

Several seconds go by.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

The door opens.

"Agent Dunham! How nice to see you again!" Walter lowers his voice to a whisper. "Are you here to surprise Peter?" Walter ask.

"Well it will be a surprise." Olivia answers.

"Come in! Come in my dear!"

Walter says as he ushers her in.

Olivia takes her coat off and hangs it up.

"Son look who's here!"

Olivia slowly walks around the corner.

Peter, who had been laying back on the couch, suddenly sits up.

_I definitely was not expecting this. Hoping…yes….expecting…no. _

"It's Agent Dunham!"

"I can see that Walter." Peter says.

Olivia looks at Walter.

"You can call me Olivia, Walter."

Walter looks at her as if unsure.

"I mean it Walter." She tells him with her first genuine smile of the day.

_God she's beautiful._ Peter can't help but think.

"Alright Olivia," Walter giggles as if he were a kid who called his mom by her first name for the first time.

"I'm experimenting with a Strawberry muffins recipe that will be topped with my own creamy buttery topping. Would you like to try one when they're done."

"No thanks Walter," Olivia says, "Maybe another time."

Walter looks between Olivia and Peter.

"Well alright. I'll be in the kitchen."

He shuffles off.

Olivia stands in the archway.

"I, um, didn't actually plan on coming here. I simply went for a walk and Ta-Da." She says, spreading her hands out and shrugging.

"Oh."

Olivia switches between having her hands at her sides, to crossed against her, to behind her back trying in vein to feel somewhat comfortable while attempting to figure out how to say what she needs to say.

_I have to do this. Good or bad I'll at least know I told him everything. _

"I do want to talk to you. And I mean _really _talk to you." Olivia tells Peter.

"You can sit down Liv."

Olivia walks in further.

_Shit. Where do I sit? In one of the chairs or on the couch with Peter? Will that be too awkward? Though I might offend him if I sit away from him and- _

"Liv, sit beside me. I'm not going to bite…unless you want me to." Peter says with a grin.

Olivia can't hold back a smile.

_This is Peter. My Peter. A man who completely understands me. This really should be easier…_

_It's not. _

Olivia finally sits down next to Peter.

She looks down at her hands squeezing them together.

"Peter what I said Sunday…I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

_Here we go again. Peter thinks. _

"When you first mentioned moving-in together I completely freaked out inside. I was literally thinking 'What the hell?'" Olivia tells him. She glances up trying to gauge his reaction.

_He's not showing me anything. This conversation might go to hell. _

"Well, I put it out of my mind. I didn't want to think about taking that next step, but then Rachel came. I was thrilled until she sprung on me that her and Greg might be getting a divorce…"

Peter remembers his talk with Rachel.

"…I couldn't believe it. I remember being envious of them before we got together." Olivia says looking at Peter.

"She was telling me how she felt her and Greg rushed things and she wished things would've stayed the same, but what really hit me was when she said love wasn't enough to keep the together."

Olivia goes back to looking at her hands.

Peter notices her chewing on her bottom lip.

_I know she's finding this hard. I hate that it's so difficult, but I need her to trust that she can tell me anything. _

Peter reaches out to hold one of Olivia's hands.

_I've missed doing this…just holding hands. Knowing he's there for me. _

"When you mentioned moving-in again and kids I couldn't handle it. I worried that we would head down the same path as Rachel and Greg and I didn't want either of us to feel that kind of hurt. It was all I could think about. I just felt scared. I didn't want anything to change about our relationship because I wanted to badly for us to always be together."

Peter rubs circles on the back of Olivia's hand with his thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this in the beginning?"

Olivia shrugs.

"I didn't want to admit to you that I was scared."

Before Peter can say anything Olivia says, "Peter I love you so much. I've never felt this strongly about anyone in my life before. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Olivia look at me."

Olivia lifts her head up.

"I love you too sweetheart and I've told you I don't see a future without you in it, but Rachel is right…love is not enough." Peter tells her.

_Oh god it's really over… _

"Liv with love you have to have honesty, trust, understanding, commitment, and communication." Peter pauses.

"Let me repeat that last one…communication! It's a lot of work and it's not always going to be perfect, but you have to believe that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make us work though I can't do it alone."

"So you _do_ want to be together?" Olivia ask in a quiet voice.

Peter lets go of her hand and pulls her into his arms.

"More than anything." He tells her with a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes too. I'll try my best not to fuck everything up again."

Peter laughs.

Olivia frowns at him.

"I'm being serious Peter."

"I know. I know," he says, "I've really missed you Liv."

"I've missed you too." Olivia says before giving Peter a soft kiss on the lips.

"And I missed that," he says kissing her again. "And this" he says kissing her neck. "And doing this," he places a trail of kisses down her neck. "And I miss these," he says, kissing both her breasts through her top."

Olivia laughs until she notices his eyes go lower.

She pushes him away.

"Peter your father is in the next room!"

"You're right," Peter says with a mischievous grin.

He gets up, pulls Olivia up, grabs her, and throws her over his shoulder.

"Ugh Peter! I hate when you do this Tarzan/Jane thing!"

"No you don't."

_He's right. It's a huge turn on, but there's no way I'm letting him know. _

Olivia smiles knowing Peter can't see her face.

As Peter climbs the stairs he yells out, "Walter we're calling it a night. See you in the morning!"

"Alright son. I'll have a couple frittatas waiting for you and Agen-." Walter stops.

"I mean you and Olivia!"

Olivia laughs.

* * *

Peter's Bedroom

Peter lays Olivia down on the bed before quickly covering her body with his own.

Olivia impatiently pulls his face to hers and captures his lips in a desperate kiss…a kiss of wanting…need…desire.

They only part when the need for oxygen takes hold.

Breathlessly Olivia says "Clothes…Go!"

Olivia and Peter frantically help each other out of their clothes.

Peter covers Olivia's body again. Pleasure surging through them at just the feel of their naked bodies against one another.

Peter takes Olivia's right breast in his mouth and massages the her left breast with his hand.

Olivia lets out a soft moan and holds his head close to her as he sucks and teases her nipple with his tongue.

He gives equal attention to her left breast with his mouth before moving down Olivia's body. He places kissing along her stomach and on her inner thighs.

"Ooh Yes…Yes!" Olivia cries as she feels Peter's mouth on her most sensitive part.

Peter licks at Olivia's core and sucks hard on her clit.

"Mhmm I've missed the sweet taste of you Olivia."

Olivia's hands hold tight to Peter's hair pulling at it when his finger slide inside of her.

It's not long before he feels her muscles start to convulse around his fingers.

Peter takes her close to the edge and stops.

"Peter please!" Olivia begs wanting her release.

"Not yet sweetheart," Peter grins.

He kisses his way back up Olivia's body till he reaches her lips. He kisses her long and hard.

"I need to be inside you Liv. I need to feel you around me." He tells her.

"Make love to me Peter."

As he always does, Peter looks into Olivia's eyes as he buries himself inside of her.

"Oh goooood," Olivia cries out.

Peter lets out a deep moan as he moves slowly inside of her. Feeling her tight wetness around him.

Olivia wraps her legs around Peter.

"Fassster" she moans.

Peter thrust into Olivia harder and faster.

Olivia lifts her hips up meeting each of his thrust.

Peter changes the angle of his hips hitting that special spot he knows all to well.

"YES! YES! YES! OOOHHHH" Olivia throws her head back against the pillow.

"Damn Liv!"

Peter can feel Olivia's inner muscles contracting around him. He can feel her nails digging into his back.

"Uh..Uh…Uh…OH Peeeeterrr!" She cries out as her orgasm overtakes her.

Olivia's release draws out Peter's own.

"Oh god Oh-Li-Vi-Ah!"

He collapses on top of her. Both of them trembling.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmmm" Olivia practically hums feeling completely satisfied.

"Just checking to see if you're with me."

Peter rolls onto his back bringing Olivia with him.

"You're going to get very little sleep tonight," He warns her.

Olivia lets out a weary laugh.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," She says before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Throughout the night Olivia and Peter wake each other up with need. The night is filled with cries, moans, and howls of maximum pleasure.

* * *

Sunrise

Olivia moves slightly against Peter. His arms automatically tighten around her.

Olivia smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere Peter."

He loosens his grip…slightly.

Olivia lifts her head up from his chest to look at him. His eyes are still closed. She places light kisses on his neck.

"I'm guessing you don't have to work today," he says, his eyes remaining closed.

"Nope, I have the day off."

"So we can stay in bed _all_ day." Peter says. A small grin appearing on his face.

"Well, I was thinking we could have one of Walter's wonderful frittatas and look through the paper to see if there's any houses we like…"

Peter's eyes pop open.

"Really Liv?"

"Yeah." She places her right hand against his left cheek, cradling it.

She looks directly into Peter's eyes.

"Do you remember when you said you want everything with me?" Olivia ask him.

"Yes…"

"Well I want that too. Peter, I want to marry you, have kids with you, grow ridiculously old with you…_everything_!" Olivia says emphatically.

Peter rolls them over so his body is covering hers. He cradles her face in his hands.

"Oh Liv, Sweetheart, other than you telling me you love me…I've never heard anything more beautiful."

"I know there's things in our relationship we need to work on, but I know the love between you and me is so strong that I truly believe we'll last forever."

Peter leans down and kisses her passionately.

"You know sweetheart…I think breakfast can wait…" He says with his classic grin.

"Peter!" Olivia says in mock disapproval before laughing.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Olivia."

Olivia and Peter express that love in the most intimate way throughout the morning.

Frittatas completely forgotten.

* * *

**The End!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, fav'd, and/or followed this story :)**


End file.
